Transfiguration
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: Hermione is called a mud blood, nerd and any other bad name, she is sick of it and asks her muggle sister for help and a change. Seventh year is coming and Hermione is Head Girl, who will be Head Boy? But there is a twist! *Chap 1 redone!*
1. Changing for the better

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I hope you like it and if you do please review.**

**Summary: Hermione is called a mud blood, nerd and any other bad name, Hermione is sick of it and asks her sister for help. Seventh year is coming and Hermione is Head Girl, who will be Head Boy?**

***I've updated this chapter so hopefully there is no spelling mistakes and written better. ***

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Changing for the better**

Hogwarts tower stood tall on its hill top as the sun began to set after another eventful day was coming to an end, just like the school year. Hermione Granger lay on her bed as a large ginger cat with a squashed flat face and bottle-brush tail sat on her stomach. Hermione sighed as her second last year of being at Hogwarts was coming to an end; she put her hand on the cat and patted him gently. She was wondering what she could possibly do next. She thought about this for most of the afternoon. She eventually decided to go for a walk around the school grounds and try to find some of her friends, Harry and Ron. She started school with both of these boys and meet them on the first train ride to the school, they were her best friends. She sat up on her bed causing Crookshanks to jump off her.

"Ello' Hermione." A voice was heard from the door way.

Hermione looked over at the door and saw a medium height girl with vivid, flaming red, long hair and a happy smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Ginny." Hermione replied as she flashed a smile back.

"How are you?" Ginny asked as she made her way over to Hermione.

"I'm fine, you?" Hermione asked as Crookshanks walked around in a circle, then cuddled up to himself and went back to sleep next to Hermione.

"Well I was just wandering around and decided to come see you." Ginny always seemed to have a happy tone to her voice.

"Oh, okay." Hermione stretched out her arms, and then looked at Ginny.

"Only one day to go until summer break!" Ginny said excitedly clapping her hands then clasping them and bringing her now fist next to her face.

"You're so dramatic." Hermione sighed out as she rolled her eyes.

"What ever do you mean? It's something to be excited about!" Ginny said as she grinned over exaggerated every word.

"Well I only have one more year left in this school, at least you have two." Hermione replied with a sigh as she fell back on her bed.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Ginny knelt over her as she looked down.

"Well in a way it is, I mean I'm going to miss this place." Hermione sighed as she playfully pushed Ginny from looking over her.

"Well, you don't have to go to school at least." Ginny said with a shrug as Hermione sat back up.

"I've already learnt everything they teacher here myself." Hermione rolled her eyes, and then looked at Ginny.

"Then why are you complaining?" Ginny question as she pursed her lips together slightly confused.

"I'm not complaining." Hermione protested pulled herself off the bed and into a stand position.

"Where are you going?" Ginny looked at her as she remained seated on Hermione's single bed.

"To find Harry and Ron." Hermione replied as she smiled and slowly walked away.

"Well bye." Ginny rolled her eyes and puffed out in annoyance.

"Bye." Hermione replied with a sort wave over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

* * *

Hermione walked down the spiral staircase and into the main Gryffindor common room, the fireplace was burning bright as students were here and there. Red, comfortable lounges were placed around the room, some in front of the fireplace, others were placed facing each other for some places where people could just talk. A table was in the middle of the room, but almost against the wall, pictures hung on the wall in random places, and big bookshelves filled the wall closest to the entrance to the room with a lot of books filling every part of the shelves. Hermione walked swiftly across the room towards the exit of the room. When she had reached the exit the portrait swung open, Hermione raised an eyebrow until two Gryffindor students walked in talking to one another. She shook her head as she quickly walked out before the portrait of the fat lady dressed in a long white dress and had a hat with fruit on, would close on her.

Once she was out of the Gryffindor dorms she walked down the wide, creamy colored staircases. She wondered alone down through the castle halls, paintings everywhere moving and having their own little lives, Hermione stopped and looked at one of the pictures, it was a small painting, but nothing was in it, nothing but a dark blue background.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the filthy little mud blood know-it-all." A voice sneered behind her.

Hermione slowly turned around to see Draco standing there smirking at her with his stormy grey eyes staring at her, he with his friends Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well if it isn't the pathetic excuse for a wizard." Hermione shot back at him angrily.

"Don't you dare speck to me like that mud blood!" Draco growled as he's nose wrinkled in anger.

"Whatever Malfoy." Hermione rolled her not wanting this to go any further as she turned around to walk off.

"Stupid mud blood, all it does is thinks it knows it all." Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle as they both let out a snicker.

"I know more then you Malfoy." Hermione stopped walking as she whipped back around to face him.

"Ha, you are a nerd." Draco smirked as Hermione sent him a death glare.

"Hermione?" A voice squeaky called from behind the Slytherin 'Prince'.

They all turned to see who had called her, it was Ron standing there nervously but trying hard not to show it. Hermione was reveled to see him there, that way she didn't have to start a fight with Malfoy again. Hermione ran past Draco, but before she could get past him he grabbed her waist and brought her towards him.

"That's right mud blood run to your little boyfriend, just don't forget, he isn't going to be spending all next year with you, I am." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear as she tried to pull away.

"You think you're going to be head boy? I doubt that." Hermione replied as she pulled away and ran over to Ron.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked as he tried to stand tall and strong as Malfoy walked away.

"Yes, thanks to you." Hermione replied as she crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

"He was calling me a mud blood again, it's so annoying!" She yelled as she finished hugging him.

"He is a loser 'Mione, don't worry about it." Ron replied to her anger.

"I know he's a loser, doesn't make it any more annoying." Hermione sighed as she rubbed her forehead with the palm of her right hand.

"What are you doing anyway?" Ron raised an eye brow in almost a suspicious.

"I was looking for you and Harry." Hermione replied simply as she stared at him with a slight frown

"Come on then, we have to go get Harry." Ron gently took a hold of Hermione's hand as he began to drag her behind him.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked with slight confusion in her voice.

"Quidditch field." Ron replied simply.

"Why? Shouldn't he, you know, be starting to pack?"

"He doesn't want to go."

"Oh, you go get him, I have to go back to the dorms." Hermione said suddenly as she stopped in her tracks.

"Why?" Ron squeaked out as he looked at her.

"I have to go back to the dorms for something, okay?" Hermione replied turning around and started to walk back towards the Griffin common rooms.

**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOo Hermione's point of view OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I didn't know why I needed to get back to my dorm, I just needed to. I hate Malfoy, calling me a stupid mud blood. I ran up the stair towards the dorm, I felt the need to get there as soon as I could. I was running up a staircase as it began to move, startled by surprised I turned and grabbed onto the cool marble railing. Once it had stopped I sprinted off again, I turned around a corner and then I fell to the floor, I must have crashed into someone.

"Watch it!" A deep voice yelled as I realized the voice to be Draco's.

"Why don't you." I sighed at my luck to run into him twice in the time span of ten minutes.

"Granger." Draco looked at me with an evil look in his stormy eyes.

"Malfoy." I replied mimicking his last name calling.

"Better watch yourself mud blood." Draco smirked down at me wickedly.

"Whatever Draco." I said as I slowly pulled myself up of the ground.

Before he could say anything else I pushed past him and ran towards the Gryffindor dorms. Mud blood, the words of him saying that repeated in my head over and over again. People always called me nerd, mud blood, loser, bookworm. It annoyed me SO much!

"Mione!" A very familiar voice called out behind me.

I stopped running and spun around on my heels to see Ginny, sure she was my friend, one of my best friends in fact, but she just pops up everywhere.

"Ginny." I looked at her slightly breathless as I put my hands on my knees to support myself.

"Why the rush?" Ginny asked as she put her hand on my back caringly.

"I'm not sure." I replied truthfully as I stood upright and looked down at her.

"Oh….. I understand." Ginny gave me a weird look as I didn't quite understand myself either.

"Well Malfoy was calling me a mud blood again." I sighed out the word 'Malfoy' and 'mud blood' as I gave a low growl.

"He is such an ass." Ginny shook her head in disapproval as her long, red hair fell from its place behind her ear as it fell into her face.

"When you're right, you're right." I replied with a slight smile on my face.

"Getting ready to pack?" She asked sweetly as she pushed her hair back behind her ears.

I nodded slowly, I didn't know what it was but the urge to come back here had passed and I felt kind of strange as I breathed deeply.

"Come on then." Ginny smiled as she grabbed a hold my arm and began pulling me.

We finished the short distance to the Gryffindor common rooms as we turned to see the fat lady in the portrait looking around quiet 'posh' like.

"Hello." She said a little snobbish as she looked down at us.

"What's the password?" Ginny whispered to me, how could she forget? She has been using it all year.

"Lionsbliss." I said loudly and clearly.

"Fine don't say hello." The fat lady mumbled loud enough for us to hear.

"Hello." Ginny said slowly trying to keep her voice happy.

"Hello." The fat lady smiled as the portrait opened slowly.

Once the portrait had opened all the way Ginny and I made our way into the common room as students were all talking to each other about their break plans.

"She is so annoying!" Ginny laughed out as she looked at me with a grin.

"Only have to have her for another year." I said a little smug as I nudged Ginny subtly.

"Shut up, you were sad about leaving!" Ginny frowned at me as we walked towards the spiral staircase that split into two different directions.

"I am, but she is one thing I'm not going to miss." We both laughed as we walked up the stairs that led to the girl's dorms.

"Well go get packed, and I will see you at dinner." Ginny almost ordered sternly as she turned to open her dorm room.

"Sure." I replied with a slight nod as I walked just a door down and opened the small wooden door that led into the sixth year's dorm.

When I walked in, no one else was there; I sighed as I walked over to my red, single sized bed and collapsed onto it. I pulled out my brown slightly curved wand from inside my cloak pocket and sat up on my bed.

"Pack." I said as I flicked my wand.

My clothes began to pack up neatly by themselves, it was a pretty easy spell and it was easy to remember too. I fell back onto the bed just thinking, thinking of all the stuff Draco called me, all the stuff people called me, maybe I should talk to my sister, when I get home. **(A/N J.K Rowling did write a thing for a sister for Hermione, but decided against it, even though she wrote it to be a younger sister, I thought an older sister would be better -)**

I felt my eyes close slowly, as I let out a small yawn, covering my mouth with the back of my left hand tiredly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me; I opened my eyes tiredly as I rubbed them to wake up a little more, I saw Ginny standing there. I sat up and yawned as I looked at the young girl.

"You missed dinner." She said while plunking down onto my bed as I moved slightly towards her then back to where I was sitting originally

"I what?" I asked as I glanced over at my clock as it flashed 9:30pm at me.

"Yeah it's nine-thirty." Ginny nodded her head as I rolled my eyes at her.

"You could have woke me up you know." I said slightly hungry as I put my hand onto my stomach.

"I thought you were already down there when I knocked on the door and there was no answer, it was quite boring really, Dumbledore was wishing the seventh year a happy life blah, blah, blah." Ginny said as she used her hands to express what she was saying even more.

"Right." I let out another yawn as I brought up my right hand to cover it once again.

"Yes." Ginny smiled as she patted Crookshanks whom I just then realized, he was curled up next to me.

"You know because of the time, you could have let me sleep." I growled as I collapsed back on my bed.

"I know." Ginny grinned as she hopped off the bed and walked off.

"Hey!" I called out to her as I sat up quickly, but she didn't come back in.

I looked around the room and at least two other girls where in the room Jasmine Aue and Stacey Cooper. When Jasmine looked at me she smiled at me.

"Hello Hermione." She said nicely, she was always such a nice girl, ever since the first time I met her.

"Hi." I replied with a smile, I fell back onto my bed as I felt the pillows cuddle my head.

I was really tired as I stared at my ceiling for a few seconds; I felt my eyes getting heavier as I shut them slowly.

* * *

The noises of continues beeps filled my ears as I opened my eyes with a growl; all the alarms were going off together loudly. I looked at the time; it was seven in the morning. All that was left to do was have breakfast then go home; I pulled the warm blankets off my body as a chill hit my skin causing me to shiver slightly, I sat up as I switched my alarm off then stretched.

"Finally, then end off a school year." Stacey called out happily as she switched off her alarm as well.

"Who do you recon will be Head Boy?" I heard a girl called Amy Perkins asked as the movements to get ready began to happen all over the room.

I pulled myself off my bed as I slowly made my way over to grab my toiletry things, I was still hungry as I heard my stomach growl lowly.

"I say Draco Malfoy." A girl called Jessica said as she brushed her long bleached blonde hair.

I let out a low growl as I pulled out my small make up bag and a white towel.

"Maybe Harry Potter." Yes well done Jasmine.

"What about Head Girl?" Stacey asked as she was pulling stuff out of her overly packed suitcase, me duh

"Hermione duh." Jasmine said as they all stopped what they were doing and looked over to me.

"…… Maybe…." I said slowly as I pulled out my rode and some normal clothes to go under it.

"Hermione you've got Head Girl written all over you." Jasmine said kindly as she smiled.

"Yeah, she looks like one two." Stacey said in a smart-ass tone as Amy and Jessica laughed.

I rolled my eyes at the three girls as I piled my towel, clothes, robe and make up bag into an easy carry pile as I picked them up and left the room.

I walked over to the bathroom to go for a quick shower, when I walked into the bathrooms there where all the younger years waiting to go for a shower, I sigh as i decided just to get dressed, I could have a shower when I got home. I walked back to my room as I threw everything onto my bed, I put on a pink t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with my rode over it as I quickly stuffed my towel and make up bag back into my suitcase, just after bushing my hair that is.

"Mione?" Ginny's voice came into hearing range as I turned around to the doorway to see her standing there.

"Yes?" I replied as I got up and walked over to her.

"Come on, Breakfast." Ginny squealed, I could tell she was excited to get home and not have school for a while.

"Alright, alright." I rolled my eyes as we walked out the door.

We walked down ten sets of staircases, past pictures saying good-bye and other people walking slowly down towards the great hall in a mass as it was the only place to go this morning.

When Ginny and I had finally reached the great hall, which was a vast chamber with an enchanted ceiling which mirrors the sky outside, we entered as the four long tables for the four houses where place next to each other as the seats were filling up fast. We heard loud conversations, I looked around and saw Harry and Ron waiting for me, I smiled as a walked over to them.

"Hello Hermione, I didn't see you at dinner last night." Harry said to me as I reached them.

"Umm yeah I fell to sleep." I said as I smiled at them.

"Happy to be going home?" Ron asked as he looked at me from his seat.

"Well yes and no." I replied sitting down in a seat at Gryffindor's table which sat next to Slytherin, and Ravenclaw's tables.

"Why both?" Harry asked as he turned to his left to look at me.

"Well I can't wait to s –" Before I could finish my sentence Dumbledore's loud voice filled the room causing all the conversations to cease.

We all turned our attention to the wise, old professor standing at the front of the hall, he stood behind his post which had a golden owl with it wings spread wide and proud on the front of it with candles alit.

"Students we have had another great year, we are wishing to wish the seventh years a good-bye." Dumbledore said as he began to clap, I decided to clap too, and then everyone else followed.

Dumbledore went on about things that we must do in the break, I looked up at the roof as it reviled a sunny, clear day and clouds where in sight, then I remembered the first time I entered the great hall, I was such and nerd…….. Then I realized I was still that nerd I was six years ago.

"Hermione." Ginny nudged me as I looked at her, when did she sit there?

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed she stopped me in mid thought.

"Food, you where just kind of, out of it." Ginny said too me as I looked at the table to see food there.

There was always so much food to choose from, like fruit to hot food to cereal. I picked out what I wanted to eat; I got some toast, an apple and a drink of milk.

"Not very hungry?" Ron questioned with a piece of bacon in his mouth as he glanced at my food.

I looked at the food that was piled onto his plate, I shock my head. He had everything on his plate that was on the table. All but the healthy stuff that is.

"No, not really." I replied as I took a sip of my nice cold glass of milk.

After breakfast was finished we walked out and down towards the station, our stuff had already be put in the train and I knew Crookshanks was waiting for me at the train station. I looked back at the castle before we got all the way to the station, I felt a little sad as I looked at the tower standing tall in its place.

"One more year left guys." I said to Harry and Ron both stopped walking and turned around to look at the castle like I was.

"Yeah, going to miss it Mione?" Ron asked as I looked at him before nodding with a slight smile.

"Come on, we should get onto the train before there are no carriages left." Harry said as he began to pull my arm gently.

"That's what happened last time." I laughed as we made out way down the steep hill that led to the station.

"Yeah but at least you were with Harry, I was with Malfoy!" Ron shivered dramatically as Harry smiled and I let out a small laugh

When we got to the station, just as I thought Crookshanks was waiting for me on a brown colored seat, I smiled as I walked over and picked him up.

"Come on Mione let's get a seat together this time!" Ron yelled out as I laughed and walked onto the long red Hogwarts express.

We walked along the narrow walk way and looked in every carriage we passed, most only had one space left, I walked in front of Harry and Ron because I figured I could grab a carriage, no more then two carriages down I spotted a free carriage as I quickly walked in and then put Crookshanks on the green with black lines colored seats and called Harry and Ron.

"Nice work Hermione." Harry said to me as he sat down.

"Thank." I smiled as I picked Crookshanks up and put him on my lap just after I said sat down as well.

"One more year." Ron said as he stretched and sat back into the chair.

"Yeah, then that's it." Harry said with a sad kind of smile to his face

"Well at least we had fun." I said making them both really smile.

"And we almost got ourselves killed, more then once I might add." Ron smiled as he remembered the memories of that year.

"And all the fights with Malfoy." Harry said as I looked at him and thought about Draco again.

"Malfoy is a little cockroach who should be locked away and never be released." I said angrily, I was sick of him, totally sick.

"I agree with 'Mione." Ron said as he gave me that goofy smile of his.

We continued to talk as the train traveled its distance to take us home, I was excited about seeing my family, mum, dad and my sister. The train ride seemed to always take forever; I looked out the window as the train moved across the tracks.

The train was pulling in for a stop; it was finally at platform nine and three quarters. I stood up as did Harry and Ron.

"We're back." I said excitingly as I held Crookshanks in my arms tightly.

"Wow Hermione, you didn't seem too happy before." Harry said as I opened the carriage door.

"Well I can't wait to see my family." I replied as we walked out of the carriage.

"Oh, we get it." Ron laughed as we walked down towards the exit of the train.

When we got off the train I hugged Harry, then Ron and we said our good byes, I knew Harry didn't want to leave but like everybody else, he had too. I looked around and saw Ginny running towards me with that smile of hers on her face.

"See you next year!" Ginny yelled as she run up and hugged me.

"You too, have a good break and keep in touch!" I said hugging her back.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled out in annoyance at his sister as I tapped his foot.

"Coming." Ginny yelled back as she let go of me.

"Bye." She said as she ran off waving over her shoulder at me.

"Yo' witchy." I heard a voice call out; I slowly turned around to see my sister leaning on one of the platforms poles.

"Charmian!" I yelled as I ran up to her.

"Hey Hermione." Charmian laughed as she put her arms out for I hug, I ran into her almost as I 'tackle hugged her'.

"Where are mum and dad?" I asked as I let go and took a quick glance around.

"Waiting outside, you know they feel different." Charmian said as I picked up Crookshanks from putting him down to hug Charmian.

"I see you still have that cat." Charmian smiled as she patted him, causing him to purr.

"Yeah of course, he is my cat." I replied as I rolled my eyes and hugged Crookshanks.

"Come on let's go." Charmian said as I nodded.

We grabbed my things off the train as I passed Crookshanks to Charmian, we then walked towards the wall where we had to go to get out, Charmian seemed anxious from going through the wall, I wouldn't blame her I was too the first time I had to go through the wall. I grabbed her arm as we ran through the wall.

"God that's weird." Charmian said as she shivered and rubbed her arms.

"You should see Hogwarts." I said as I laughed quietly more to myself then her.

"Come tell me about you're year." Charmian said as we walked through the station with her carrying Crookshanks and me carrying me belongings.

"Well it was a pretty good year, besides-" Before I could finish I saw Draco walk in front of us.

"Well if it isn't the mud blood." Draco smirked at me as I glared back at him.

"Shove off Malfoy." I growled as I continued to glare at him

"You're muggle sister hey." Draco looked Charmian up and down for a minute or two.

"Who is that?" Charmian asked as she looked at me.

"No one important." I said as I grabbed onto her top as I began to drag her off.

"Whatever mud blood, I'll see you next year." He smirked as he walked off, jerk.

"Mud blood?" Charmian looked at me with a slightly confused look on her face.

"It means dirty blood, muggle born." I replied with a frown as I continued walking.

"Well that's mean." Charmian frowned.

"Yeah but he calls me it all the time, or nerd, or bookworm, something stupid like that." I said as we walked towards the exit.

"Does everybody call you that?" Charmian asked seeming very concerned.

"Most." I replied with a low sigh.

"That's just like little kids these days." Charmian informed me as she acted all wise.

"You're only two years older." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but I am older then you, and it's great." Charmian laughed as we reached the exit from the train station.

"I was wondering." I asked just before we went out of the door.

"What?" Charmian asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I want to change." I said looking at her.

"In what way?" Charmian asked me.

"I want a makeover." I replied as I looked up at her.

All Charmian did was smile, I knew that was a yes.

**

* * *

How was that? My first chapter of my first Harry Potter fanfic is done - Please tell me if you liked it and if you didn't review anyway :P**

**I hope you enjoy it and chapter 2 will be better if it was bad, I promise -**


	2. Times change

**Hi this is chapter 2 and I want to say thank you to the 20 people that reviewed, I love you all, you all rule! I hope you like chapter 2 and if you do or don't can you please review, tell me what you think. Thank you!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

After I saw Charmian's smile I smiled back, I pushed the two big, glass doors as they opened. The sun's raise hit my skin as I looked around at the muggle world; it was good to be back home.

"Good to be back home?" Charmian looked down at me.

"Yeah I miss the muggle world sometimes." I replied as I smiled at her.

"Muggle means not magic right?" Charmian gave a sort of confused look.

"Yes." I smiled at her as she seemed relived and smiled back.

"Mum and Dad are there." Charmian point over to the big, blue four-wheeled car.

"New car?" I looked at the car, it was blue!

"Yeah I tried to get them to buy a convertible, but they didn't." Charmian shook her head.

"Charmian." I looked up at her as she frowned.

"Charm, not Charmian, Charm." She continued to frown.

"Oh yeah I forgot, sorry Charm." I laughed as she smiled at me.

"Hello Hermione dear." My mum called as she got out of the car. I was going to ask Charm something but now it was going to have to wait.

"Hi mum!" I replied as I walked up to her.

"Oh I have missed you honey." Mum smiled at me as she pulled me in for a hug, I tried to resist but it wouldn't work.

"Umm you too mum." I replied as I looked over at my sister who was mocking me.

"Come on; hurry up 'Minoe and I have a lot of work to do." Charm ordered as mum let go off me finally.

"What work is this?" Mum looked down at me with that look that told me what-are-you-doing-now.

"Just stuff mum." Charm replied for me as she rolled her eyes, my sister was always the 'difficult one' as my mother said. The two of them didn't seem to get on that well; I was always in the middle of the two.

"Yeah nothing major." I knew that was a lye, but hey she didn't have to know that.

"Come on get in the car." Charm said getting a little impatient as she put Crookshanks in the back seat.

"Okay, okay." I said as I frowned at her.

I pulled my cart that I carried all my stuff every year, over next to the car; Charm opened the boot as I pulled out my brown coloured suitcase which had the initials H.G in black on the front. I placed it in the boot and then folded my greyish Gryffindor rope on top of it. I shut the car boot door, as I walked along to the to the back seat door, I opened it.

"Hello dear." My Dad smiled at me as I got into the car, it smelt like a new car.

"Hi Dad." I replied with a smile.

"How was your year?" He asked me, I didn't want to explain the whole year.

"Good." I said keeping it short.

Charm opened the door on the other side of the car; she got in and sat down, Charm had long, straight black hair with red streaks; she was tall, skinny and had bright blue eyes, she was nothing like me. I had always wished I looked like her, she was pretty but you can't change what a person is like inside, sure I wasn't the prettiest girl but I was a nice person… wasn't I?

"So witchy, tell me about this Malfoy kid." Charm looked at me with a smirk; he is an ass, that's all you need to know.

"His name is Draco, he is in Slytherin; he hates me, Harry and Ron." I started to explain, I knew this would become a big thing.

"Why?" Charm asked, just trying to find ways to make me talk about him.

"He hates Harry because he has all the attention and he is famous." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Or maybe he hates Harry 'cause you hang out with him, 'cause he gets you." Charm shrugged, I never thought of that before, well that's because it's stupid!

"Charm are you feeling okay, this is the guy who calls me mud blood, this is the guy who teases me all the time this is the guy who was turned into a white ferret, this is the guy who made me pouch him –"

"Go 'Minoe." Charm interrupted me.

"When did you pouch some one!" Mum quickly turned around and faced me; I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Three years ago." I rolled my eyes then turned to look out the window.

"I still think he likes you." Charm nodded her head.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled as I turned around and faced her.

"Or maybe really, you like him." Charm looked into my eyes, I felt funny inside like my stomach was doing one hundred tumble turns.

"That's totally stupid." I said as I turned to look back out the window.

Charm moved closer to me, I could tell.

"Don't worry witchy, when I'm done with you, he'll came crawling." She whispered to me.

I looked at her, she was so evil.

"You would so be a Slytherin." I smirked as I looked at her.

"All the cute guys seem to be in Slytherin, so hey." Charm shrugged in a spoilt way.

"You're unbelievable." I shook my head as we continued to drive.

* * *

After an hour of my sister and my mum going at each other, or Charm saying stupid stuff that didn't make sense, we where finally home, I swung open the car door as I got out of the new car. My house was still the same; it was a two storey with a garden out the front. The garden was filled with all different variety of colours and shapes. The house was painted a cream white out the front. The stain glass doors fitted in well with everything else, we didn't have a gate or fence or anything like that.

"It's still the same." I turned and smiled at my dad who was pulling out my suitcase.

"Why would we have changed?" Mum asked as she walked up behind me.

"Some times a little change is good." Charm said as she lent against the creamy coloured, brick wall of the house, she was right.

"Stop being silly Charm, sometimes staying the same is good." My mum looked at Charm, she was right too.

"Whatever, can we just go inside?" Charm sighed as I saw mum get angry.

"Don't be rude." Mum hissed at her.

I walked up to the stain glass door, taking my time in looking around the street and all the houses. It was good to see all the muggles living there normal life, going to a normal school. I wounder what it would be like just to be normal.

"Hermione!" Charm yelled interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I turned around to look at her.

"Hurry up." She frowned at me.

"Coming." I replied as I rolled my eyes and started to walk into the house.

* * *

I walked in through the front door as I looked into my house. It was defiantly home, I run up the brown colour stairs as I held onto the rail pulling myself up. I wanted to get to my room and jump onto my bed. As I got up the stairs I looked down the hall sort of thing to see my white coloured room door. I looked back over the railings and saw Charm with her arms crossed looking up at me.

"My room finally." I squealed as I looked down at her

"Yeah, I'll meet you up there in a sec'." Charm said as she smiled and turned around.

I shrugged as I turned around and started walking towards my room, the wooden floors and light blue walls defiantly made it feel and look like home. Once I had got to my normal coloured white door I put my hand over the silver door knob and slowly turned it to the left. As soon as the door knob was as far as it could go, I pushed my body onto it was it swung open, the room looked exactly as I left it. My hot pink coloured walls and dark purple ceiling, my queen's size bed and my computer, where all where they where left.

"Thank god!" I yelled as I ran and jumped onto my bed.

As I hit my bed, it felt like heaven. My head was on my pink pillows, and my body was on my dark purple donor. I sighed as I lay there, I was to excursed to move even though it seemed the I hadn't done that much, I was so excited to get home, then to see Charm had picked my up, it was all exciting.

"Okay Witchy." Charm called out as I didn't bother looking up at her.

"Yeah?" I asked still not looking up at her, I heard the door close, but I didn't move.

"What exactly do you want down?" She asked as she sat down on my bed.

"What do you think I need down?" I asked as I lifted my head slightly too look at her.

"Stand up and I will see." Charm said as she walked over to my computer desk.

"What are you doing?" I looked over at her.

"Get up lazy!" She frowned as I sighed and sat up.

"Stand up lazy, not sit up." Charm ordered as she frowned.

"Okay, okay." I replied as I slide of my nice, comfortable bed and got to my feet.

"Now let me see." Charm said as she pulled out a blank, white piece of paper and a plain, coloured blue pen.

"Do you recon you could change me?" I asked as I got to the middle of my room.

"I can do anything when I put my mind to it." Charm replied as she started to circle me, she was like a vulture wanting to eat it's already dead or badly hurt pray.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked kind of scared of what she would do to me.

"Well what I thought we would do is, get your hair permanently straightened, go a sort of blonde with streaks of some sort, your already skinny so we wouldn't have to worry about that, get your ears pierced again this time don't leave your earrings out! Get your belly button pierced and your tongue; get your eye brows waxed and anything else I might think of later." Charm smiled at me sweetly as I stared at her blankly.

"Really?" Was all I could manage to say at this stage.

"Yep, witchy you put yourself in my hands, expect a change." Charm smiled some what evilly.

"Really." I said again looking blankly.

"We'll start tomorrow." Charm winked as she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Oh and remember, this is between you and me only." She turned around and looked at me, and then she left.

* * *

I sighed as I walked back over towards my bed; I collapsed on it as I turned to look up at the dark purple ceiling. I began to think about all the stuff Charm had said about Draco, I mean Malfoy. She couldn't be serious, I don't like him or do I? My mind started to fill with thoughts about school, about my feelings and most of all about Draco. Did I really want to change to impress him? Or am I doing this so no one makes fun of me again. I sighed again as I turned around and looked at my small yellow and black alarm clock, the small, red numbers read 6:56 PM, I felt like it wasn't going to be the longest summer in the world, especially with Charm making me feel slightly scared. I closed my eyes and swum in my thoughts, not long after, I fell to sleep.

"GET UP WITCHY!" I heard a voice scream, i slowly opened my eyes, but couldn't really see due to the sunlight streaming into my room.

"What the hell is the time." I yelled as I pulled my covers over my head, then I realised that I was under my covers.

"Well sleepy head, it's nine in the morning." I heard Charm yelled back as she sat on my bed.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I pulled my head out from under my bed covers.

"Yep, we called you for dinner and tried to wake you up, but you didn't." Charm said with a slight nod.

"I didn't even know I was asleep." I said as I sat up in my bed.

"Well you were and we couldn't wake you up, mum was kind of having a freak." Charm replied as she stood up.

"Hmm, I didn't know." I replied as I rubbed my eyes.

"Come on; come on get up work to do." Charm ordered as I looked up at her.

"But I am tired." I whined with a yawn.

"Well too bad." Charm replied as she yanked me out of bed.

"Alright, alright I'm going." I hissed as I walked towards my white bed room door.

"Hurry up." Charm hissed as I opened the door.

"Oh go bite yourself." I hissed back as I walked out of my room leaving the door open.

I walked down towards the upstairs bathroom, I walked past the pictures that sat nice and straight on the wall, I stopped and looked at once that had me and Charm in it, it wasn't moving or it wasn't talking, it was …… normal. I sighed as I continued to walk towards the bathroom. I couldn't wait to see my new look; I couldn't wait to go back to school.

* * *

I looked into the mirror at my new look, I smiled at the work Charm did, she was pretty good. My hair was straight and it was a sort of blonde and had gotten white streaks. My tongue and my belly button was pierced and my eye brows where waxed. Charm and I had gone out and bought me some new clothes and some new tongue pieces and some belly button ones. I didn't want to wear something that reviled my belly button ring to my mum and dad, so I put on a tight pink top that had short sleaves and I put on a mini skirt. It was the end of the summer break and I was finally going back to school, I was looking in the mirror then realised Charm leaning on the door.

"Remember what I taught you." Charm smiled at me.

"Don't take no crap from no one." I replied with a sort of laugh.

"Perfect, and don't show mum the tongue ring or belly button ringeither, she'll kill both of us and you can run away, I can't." Charm said as she laughed and got off of the door.

"Thank you so much Charm!" I squealed as I run up to her and hugged her.

"And if anyone touches my lil' sis', I'll kill em'." Charm whispered as I smirked.

"Come on Hermione dear, it's almost school time." I heard my mother yell out as I let go of Charm.

"Don't forget to be daring, to have fun and to always trust yourself." Charm looked at me as I grabbed my Gryffindor rode.

"I won't." I smiled at her as I put my wand in my robe pocket.

"Have fun witchy." She smirked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks again." I looked back at her for once more, until the end of the year.

"Bye 'Minoe." She said with a wave.

"Bye Charm." I waved back as I slowly walked to the front stain glass doors.

"Are you ready dear?" My mum asked as I got to the front door.

"Pretty much." I replied as I picked up Crookshanks and started walking down towards the four-wheel drive.

"Come on then." My dad smiled at me as I reached the car.

"Bye mum." I looked at her.

"Oh good bye Hermione." Mum yelled as she hugged me, trying not to cry.

"Don't worry mum, I'll be back." I said as I pulled away.

"Well, okay then, have fun." Mum waved as she smiled at me.

"Bye." I replied as I opened the passengers' door.

"Ready?" Dad looked at me from the drivers' seat.

"Yes." I replied with a nod.

"I like the new look by the way, your mother would kill me if she heard me say it." My dad and I laughed as he put the keys into the ignition.

"Thanks dad." I replied with a half smile.

I looked out the window as mum waved continuously, I rolled my eyes and smiled just to let her know I still care, the car started moving as I looked out the window, I saw Charm standing at the door waving good bye to me. I smiled and waved back, she was the person I was going to miss most.

"Ready for school?" My dad asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied with a shrug.

"Good." My dad smiled at me as I turned my gaze back to the window.

"Good bye muggle world, until next year." I whispered as we pulled out of my street.

* * *

The journey was long, slow and boring. I spent most the time looking out the window, or switching the radio stations. Thoughts started going through my mind, like what will they think of me? Who will notice? What will they act like? All that sort of stuff. I sighed as I looked out the window, but to my relief we where here at Kings Cross Station.

"That god." I smiled as I got out of the car.

"I'm so glad you want to go back to school." Dad laughed as he got out too.

"Please dad, I can go by myself, I'm in year seven for magic school now, and I can go by myself." I looked at him, and then frowned.

"Your right." Dad sighed as he looked at me.

"Good bye dad." I smiled as I walked over and hugged him.

"See you at the end of the year." He smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Pop the boot dad." I replied as I walked over to the back end of the car.

"Right, have you got everything?" Dad looked at me, he was treating my like a little kid!

"Yes." I rolled my eyes as he popped the boot.

"I was just checking." He frowned at me as I opened the boot door fully.

I looked in the boot and saw my brown, big suit case with my initials on it; I pulled it out and put it on the trolley that I use to carry all my stuff. I already had my books so I was ready to go. I said good bye to dad as I picked up Crookshanks with my right hand, and carried my trolley in my left. I walked off in towards the station excited to see all my friends again.

* * *

I had gotten my specialHogwarts ticket and made my way down towards platform nine and ten. Normal muggles where running about the platforms trying to get onto the train. I smiled at them as I reached the wall between platforms nine and ten. I looked back at the packed station for one last look at the muggle world. I sighed as I started to make the run for the brick wall that transported us through to the magic platform. I continued to run as I ran through the wall, it always felt weird like you would crash into it, but that only happened to Harry and Ron. I was through the wall and looked back at it, I smiled as I looked at the big, red Hogwarts express.

"Finally home Crookshanks." I looked down at the ginger cat I was holding.

"May I take your bags miss?" One of the train men, dressed in a blue suit asked.

"Sure." I replied as I gave him all my things.

"And the cat?" He looked at me.

"He stays with me, thanks." I smiled at the man as I walked off.

I looked around the train station for Harry, Ron or Ginny, they weren't here yet, hardly anyone was here yet. I sighed as I walked over to a red painted chair and sat down on it, it was hard and pretty uncomfortable, but it would do for now.

* * *

I waited for a while, looking around the station, more and more people began to arrive with their mothers or fathers. I sighed as I saw all the new kids look so nervous, it reminds me of when I was like that, but I'm not like that any more, I have change.

"Come on guys, where are you?" I said impatiently as I began to tap my foot.

I started to twirl my hair as I sat back in the seat; I was becoming very impatient as I jumped up off the seat to go find them. I wandered around a bit of the station, looking at all the carriages on the train. I turned around and saw a slightly tall girl with vivid, flaming red hair, I knew it was Ginny.

"Ginny!" I called out as she turned around and looked at me.

"Hermione?" She looked slightly confused.

"No the boggy man." I replied rolling my eyes and putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh my god it is you 'Mione." Ginny squealed as she ran up and hugged me.

"Hey Ginny." I smiled as she let go and looked at me.

"Nice." She smiled as she started to circle me.

"You think? What about these?" I asked as I pocked out my tongue and pulled up my t-shirt.

"No way! That is so cool! How did you get your parents to let you?" Ginny asked as she looked at my belly button ring and tongue ring.

I put my tongue back in my mouth and put my top down as I looked at her.

"They don't know about it yet." I shrugged.

"Then who did it? Who signed?" Ginny asked full of questions.

"Charm." I replied with a smirk.

"Way cool." Ginny smiled at me as she nodded her head in approval.

"Thanks, hey have you seen Ron or Harry?" I looked down at her.

"Yeah Ron was over there somewhere and I don't know where Harry is." Ginny replied as I tried to look for Ron.

"Thanks, I'll see you later okay?" I looked down at her, but before she could answer I walked off to find Harry and Ron.

* * *

I walked back down towards the entrance of the station, it was getting really full now that it was almost time to bored, I stood on my tippee-toes trying to look over every bodies head.

"Hermione!" Someone called out my name.

I turned around to see who had called my name, but I couldn't see anyone. There was no one there calling my name.

"Hermione!" The same dark voice called again.

I still couldn't see anyone as I started to look around franticly, I began to spin as I looked around. No sign of Harry or Ron.

"Hermione!" The voice yelled louder this time.

I started breathing heavily as I continued to look around franticly, I looked through the crowds of people trying to find out who was calling my name. I heard whistling as I turned around and saw Draco and his friends.

"Granger?" Draco asked almost in shock.

"_Don't forget to be daring, have fun and always trust yourself" _I heard Charm's voice inside my head as I looked at Draco.

"What's the matter Draco?" I asked twirling my hair and looking at him.

"It's really you hey Granger." Draco looked me up and down; he hasn't called my mud blood yet.

"Yes it is Malfoy, is there... Anything wrong with that?" I teased; this was going to be fun.

"No Granger." Malfoy smirked.

"You're hot." Crabbe smirked as he started to walk up to me, I looked at him, then Draco's face, he seemed someone jealous, well that's what it looked like.

"Always want what you can't have." I looked at Crabbe as he reached me.

"But I want and I get." Crabbe replied moving closer to me.

"You wish." I replied as I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Hermione!" The voice called out, it was so one of those three.

"What!" I turned around and faced the three.

"You have problems Granger, we didn't call you." Draco looked at me.

"Whatever." I smirked as I walked off.

"Hermione!" A familiar voice called out to me.

**

* * *

How was chapter 2? Well I hope you like it and if you did please review, thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed, now its 11 and I have to study……. Joy…. Lol so I hope you liked it coz I stayed up to write it :P thank you.**


	3. Grim Seekers

**HI! This is chapter three, I hope you like it and I want to thank everyone who reviewed….. thank you! I really hope you like this chapter, love all of you. Thank you XD**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

I slowly turned around to face the familiar voice. He was standing there facing me with a smile upon his face.

"Harry!" I squealed as I started to run towards him.

"Hey 'Minoe." Harry replied just before I ran up and threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Oh how are you?" I asked as I let go of him.

"Alright, now that I am back here, that is." He replied as I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah I know hey, our last year here." I said with a sort of sigh.

"I know." Harry looked …… sort of sad.

"But we will still be friends, Harry." I smiled at him as he gave me a half smile back.

"Thanks for that 'Mione." Harry replied happily. He hadn't noticed my new look yet.

"Anytime." I laughed as I spun around hoping he would notice.

"Come on 'Mione we have to find Ron." Harry said to me as he grabbed my left arm and pulled me along with him.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to get him to stop moving for a minute.

"What?" Harry asked angrily as he turned and faced me.

"That hurt." I mumbled as I rubbed my wrist.

"Sorry Hermione I didn't mean to." Harry looked at me for a minute, and then continued walking.

Harry didn't seem to be acting the same; I stood in the crowd holding my wrist as I watched him walk off.

_What was wrong with him? He didn't notice my new look, he didn't seem that happy and he just walked off without me._

"Harry?" I called out looking through the crowed trying to find him.

"….Hermione…" The voice called again, it was cold and deep and gave me shivers every time it called my name.

"Harry?" I called louder while looking around.

"Yes?" I heard Harry's voice call from a distance.

"Where are you?" I called out continuing to look around.

"Looking for Ron, Hermione." Harry replied in an annoyed kind of voice.

"…..Her…..mio…..ne…." The voice sneered as it made me shiver again.

I felt myself want to look towards the train; I shut up my eyes tightly. All the noises in the world just became silent; I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. A slight breeze hit my skin as I realised there was no one around me, no people, no animals, no nothing. Nothing except the red train, I slowly turn around to look at the big, red Hogwarts Express. I couldn't help but stare, all the air in my lungs disappeared as I stared at the train. I blinked and in an instance I saw it, an ugly, dark beast stood up on the top of the train, it looked right back at me with its haunting, black eyes.

It jumped of the train as it hit the train station floor with a bang; I felt the floor shake violently as I fell to the hard, station floor, I quickly stood back up and looked around, breathing in and out quickly, I stood as still as possible, the station was silent again. I felt the breeze against my neck, it felt warm against my neck skin, I held my breath as I worked up the courage to turn around, I stood on my heels as I slowly spun around.

"Hermione!" It screamed as I turned around.

I screamed as I felt myself grow weaker, I closed my eyes as my energy began to become low, with my last bit of energy I screamed the name of the person I knew would save me.

"HARRY!" I screamed as I felt myself faint.

**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOo Normal point of view OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione fell to the cold, hard ground as people suddenly stoped walking around the station. Harry pushed through the hundreds of people surrounding Hermione. Once he got to the front of everybody, he found Hermione on the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled anxiously as he quickly knelt down beside her.

"Harry? Hermione?" Ron's voice came through the crowd.

"Ron!" Harry replied as Ron came into view.

"What happened!" Ron's voice went squeaky in different places.

"I'm not sure." Harry replied as he picked up Hermione's small, soft hand, it felt cold and limp.

"Look!" A small new student called out as everyone turn to face him.

The boy pointed to the ground just in front of the train, Harry put Hermione's hand just next to her as he got up of the train station floor. He slowly walked up to the spot the boy was pointing, Ron stayed next to Hermione as everyone looked at what Harry was looking at.

"What happened?" Someone from in the crowd called out.

"Why did nobody notice things until now?" Harry whispered to himself as he looked at the ground.

The ground was shattered; a huge hole was planted in front of the train. Ron got up of the ground as he walked over towards the very confused Harry.

"What made that?" Ron asked as he gulped.

"I have no idea." Harry replied as he looked up at Ron's panicked face.

"Move out of the way Potter." Draco's voice growled as he came up to the spot Harry was.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron glared at Draco and his two friends.

"Shut up Weasley." Draco shot back at him as he smirked.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry sighed as he continued to look at the hole in the ground.

"Why don't you Potter." Draco frowned at Harry.

"What is that?" Ron's voice squeaked as the ground shook a single time.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Harry replied as he and Ron took a step back

The ground's shakes become faster and more frequent as something appeared to becoming from within the hole.

"What the hell is that?" Draco yelled as he looked over at Harry.

"I have a feeling it's the thing that hurt Hermione." Harry yelled back at him as he attempted to keep his balance.

The dark monster started to come into view as students began to scream loudly. The monster's shifty eyes looked left to right as its head became visible. Everybody froze as the monsters long, dark hands came up out onto the stations floor, its long, sharp, jagged nails clawed onto the ground as a loud screeching noise was heard. Its head cricked as its big, black eyes widened.

"HERMIONE!" It screamed as it opened its mouth wide.

As soon as the monster had screamed Hermione's name people screamed loudly and began to run anywhere and everywhere.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he was pushed with force as people tried to get away from the monster.

"Harry, L …. L …. LOOK!" Ron squeaked as he pointed at the monster as it was getting closer to Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry tried again as he tried to push through the people.

Hermione lay on the cold floor, unconscious. Her hair spread out across the floor, she lay not moving an inch she wasn't even breathing that good. Harry and Ron tried to push against the crowd of people trying to run away from the monster, for wizards and witches, they weren't that brave, but then again they were only children.

"Malfoy." Harry whispered to himself as he saw Draco closer to Hermione than him and Ron.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled as the tall, blond boy turned and looked at Harry.

"What!" Draco yelled as he glared at him.

"Help Hermione!" He yelled hoping that even though they hated each others guts, he would help her.

"What makes you think I would help you, Potter." Draco tried to stare at him through the crowd of people running away.

"Look out!" Ron's voice squealed as the dark, mysterious monster stood up right behind Harry.

Harry quickly turned around and saw the monster just in front of him, he stepped back slowly as the monster just looked at him. His breathing fastened as the monster came closer and closer to his face. Draco watched Harry step as the monster just kept going closer. Draco glanced over at Hermione as she lay on the ground.

Harry moved back another step as the monsters bad smelling breath followed him; the monster raised its hands as it looked at Harry. Its hands swooped down on Harry as he quickly jumped out of the way before the monster's strong hands could crush him into the floor.

Harry landed on the ground as he quickly scrambled backwards, but the monster took no notice as it stared at Hermione. It began to walk towards her slowly, as its legs stomped one after the other. Draco sneered at what he was going to do, he quickly ran up to Hermione as he bent down and put his long, strong arms under her and picked her up. The monster screamed louder as it began to run, Draco's eyes widened as he stumbled a bit, but he held onto Hermione tightly as he started to run away from the monster.

"Harry, what do we do?" Ron asked as he ran over to Harry.

Harry opened his clock and looked inside it; he pulled out a long, brown wand and then looked at Ron.

"I don't know." Harry replied as he got to his feet.

"What?" Ron's face drained of any color he had left in it.

"We have to save Hermione …….. And Draco." Harry replied as he looked over at the monster.

"Yes Potter, help would be nice, even if it is from you." Draco yelled as he continued to dodge blows from the monster with Hermione in his arms.

Harry nodded as he looked at Ron as he pulled out his wand and looked at Harry with a scared expression on his face. Draco ran up behind Harry and Ron as the monster ran at them.

"Know any good spells Potter?" Draco asked as he glared at him.

"Ummm –"

"Hermione would." Ron said as he looked down at his unconscious friend.

"Hermione isn't with us at this moment." Draco growled as he looked at Ron.

The monster just about reached them as Harry pointed his wand at it; he thought for a minute then quickly cleared his throat.

"Incarcerous!" He yelled clearly as many think ropes came out of thin air and rapped around the monster.

It screamed as it fell to the floor due to shook of it coming onto it. It attempted to get free and began to break one rope after another.

"That's not going to hold for long." Draco looked at the monster.

"I don't see you doing any spells, Malfoy." Ron glared at him.

"I have my hands full." Draco replied with a smirk.

The monster broke free as it got to its feet, people continued to scream and run around as Harry, Ron and Draco stepped backwards.

"Got any other spells?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry.

"Umm; not that I can remember right that this moment!" Harry replied as the three all slowly took a step backwards.

"What are we going to do Potter?" Draco growled at him as he held Hermione close.

The monster screamed as it put its arms up into the air, ready to strike. Ron covered his head as Harry and Draco protected Hermione, standing tall. The monster came down on them as Harry and Draco closed there eyes.

"ENOIMERH!" A voice boomed as the monster screamed ear-piercingly loud.

Harry, Ron and Draco opened their eyes, just in time to see the monster ran back into the deep, dark, hell hole it crawled out off. Everyone stopped screaming and running as they all turned around to see the tall, old wizard; Dumbledore. He put his brown, thin wand back into the inside of his brown, silky robe.

"Dumbledore." Harry smiled with relief as Dumbledore nodded at him.

"All of you, on the train now." Dumbledore said loudly but calmly.

The students stayed still and quiet for a minute or two until they all began to slowly walk towards the train talking loudly, even Harry, Ron and Draco started to walk towards the red Hogwarts express.

"Not you three." Dumbledore said as he pointed his long, old index finger at the three boys.

The three boys looked at each other, and then walked over to the old wise professor; with Hermione still in Draco's arms.

"Professor, what was that?" Harry was first to ask as soon as they reached Dumbledore.

"That Harry was a grim seeker." Dumbledore replied as he peered at Harry over his small, white brimmed glasses.

"Which is what?" Draco asked as he looked down at Hermione, then back up at Dumbledore.

"It is a foul beast that preys on a certain humans." Dumbledore replied as he turned his glance from Harry, to Draco.

"You mean it picks its prey?" Ron asked still shaky.

"Yes, that is exactly right Ron. It does not stop until that person is devoured." Dumbledore explained as he looked at all three boys now.

"Poor Hermione." Ron's voice squeaked as he looked at the unconscious girl.

"I want you three to look after her." Dumbledore said in a strong and firm voice.

"Especially you Draco." He added onto his sentence, looking at Draco.

"Me? Why?" Draco asked as he frowned at Dumbledore.

Hermione moaned as she slowly began to open her eyes; Harry, Ron and Draco looked down at her as Dumbledore smiled. Hermione's eyes where now fully opened as she looked around, still in Draco's arm.

**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOo Hermione's view OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I could see light again. It had been dark for a while and I couldn't get up. I looked up and saw Draco…. I was in his arms…. When did this happen? I turned my head around and saw Harry and Ron, I smiled at them weakly.

"Are you okay Mions?" Ron asked in his normal squeaky voice.

"I …. I think so." I replied as I rubbed my head.

"Ahh, you four better get on the train; you don't want to miss it." I heard Dumbledore's voice as I looked at him.

"Yes professor." Harry said as Dumbledore nodded, then turned around and slowly walked off.

"Can you walk?" Draco asked me as I looked up at him… So cute… No I shouldn't be thinking that.

"I think I can." I nodded as he put me down on the ground.

"Thanks." I said as I looked back at him, keeping my balance.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled as I smiled, then looked at Harry.

"What happened?" I asked totally confused, after all; everything was black.

"You were attacked by a grim seeker." Harry replied as I looked at him.

"Really? I thought they only go after pure bloods." I said as I glared back at Draco, ready to snap at him if he said something mean.

"I'm going before I miss that stupid train." Draco sneered as he started to walk towards the train.

"Yeah, before we miss it." Ron squeaked as he and Harry started to walk towards the big, red train.

I stood there, still as anything. Why didn't Draco say something horrible like he always does? What happened when I was knocked out? Why are they acting so strangely?

"Come on Mions!" Ron called out to me as I nodded and quickly walked over to them.

"Coming!" I called back out as I got to them.

We got onto the train as the trains whistle blew loudly. The parents waved goodbye as some on the students hung out the window waving goodbye, I looked at them as we past carriage after carriage just to find an empty one. The train started to move as it went too fast as we were thrown forward. I hit the cold, hard train floor as Harry and Ron landed on top of me; I groaned as I pushed them off me.

"Sorry Mions." Harry said as he got up as well.

"It's okay." I replied as smiled at both of them.

"We aren't going to get a seat together are we...?" Ron whined as he sat up.

"The floor seems good." Harry said; I thought he was joking.

I laughed as I sat on the floor as then looked around, it clicked.

"Where is Crookshanks?" I asked as I looked around franticly.

"I don't remember seeing him on the train station." Harry replied as he looked at me.

"I told the train driver not to take him..." I said as I took a deep breath; I'd lost my cat.

"Maybe he did anyway." Ron said as I looked at him, smiled then nodded.

"You're most likely right Ron." I said as he smiled back at me.

I couldn't help thinking about Draco, I even thought he was cute; I mean this is the guy I'm suppose to hate, yet I don't, I don't hate him at all.

"Excuse me." My thoughts were interrupted as I looked up at the person who interrupted me.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked at the lady.

"You three are going to have to move, I think professor Dumbledore told me that there is a carriage for you." She said as she had a bright and happy smile on her face.

We all seemed to nod at the same time as I got up to my feet, the train was still a little wobbly due to the speed, and it seemed to be going a lot faster then usual. I looked at Harry and Ron as I smiled at them as they got to their feet too.

"This way." The lady said as she pushed us gently.

"Why is the train going so fast?" Harry asked as the three of us continued to get pushed.

"It's not; I don't know what you're talking about." She replied as her pushes seemed to be getting more forceful.

We came to the end of the train after passing numerous carriages full of people that where talking and laughter; the lady opened up the brown, carriage slid-open door as she pushed us all in forcefully, quiet painful really.

We all hit the ground, this time I was on top; I looked up and saw Draco lounging back on the chair smirking at us. I got up off the boys as I then helped them up.

"Thanks Mions." Ron said as I smiled at him.

"Well, well, well we meet again." Draco smirked as he looked at the three of us.

"What are you doing here Malfoy; I thought one of your thousands of friends would have saved you a seat." I replied sarcastically as I glared at him.

"Just because you look hot and I saved you Granger, doesn't mean that I'm going to be nice to you." Draco sneered back at me as he looked up at me.

_He thinks I'm hot..._

I looked at him, still slightly shocked he called me hot, me the supposed bookworm. Harry grabbed onto my arm as he pulled me down to sit next to him and Ron, leaving Draco to have a chair all to himself. I tugged on my short, brown and white mini-skirt to make sure you couldn't see anything I wouldn't want anyone too.

"Think I'll bite?" Draco smirked again as he looked at me.

"Knowing you, you might." I replied as I heard Ron snicker.

"Yeah, yeah you're so funny Granger." Draco said as he looked out the window.

I rolled my eyes as the train all of a sudden stopped, me Ron and Harry where thrown forward. I landed on top of Draco as I heard the train screech; I looked up at Draco as he looked down at my with a slight smirk on his face, Ron scrambled to the door as he opened it and looked out.

"We can't be there already." Harry said as he stood up, I was blushing slightly.

"This is like what happened when the dementors came." Ron squeaked as I pushed myself off Draco.

"Please Ronald, why would the dementors be back?" I said as I walked over to him and then looked out the door as well.

I looked up the narrow, train hallway as I saw other kids looking out there door just like us. I then saw a certain red-hair girl run up to us.

"Ginny do you know what's happening?" I asked as she ran up and hugged me.

"Your okay, I wasn't sure if you were then someone told me you were so I was okay and I'm glad you're okay." Ginny said in one breath as I smiled at her.

"I'm fine Ginny." I said as I hugged her back.

"Good." Ginny said as let out a sigh of relief.

"What is going on for gods' sake?" I heard Draco call out as I turned around and looked at him and Harry.

"We know as much as you do Draco." I replied as he let out a laugh.

I rolled my eyes as Ginny finally let go of me. She looked at her brother as she smiled at him; he looked at her with a blank expression on his face. All of a sudden the train seemed like it was thrown off the tracks as it tilted to the right. Ginny and I screamed as we fell out of our carriage and hit the wall.

"Aww… Are you okay Ginny?" I asked her as I rubbed my arm and looked at all the other students thrown out of their carriages too.

"I think so." I heard Ginny replied as I looked at her.

"Why can we never have just a normal ride to school with everyone on the train and all?" I asked Ginny as I looked at her.

"Are you two okay?" Ron asked as he looked down at us through the door.

"I think so." I said I stood up, it felt weird to be on the side of the train.

I then saw Harry and Draco, I looked at all the other people getting up and rubbing the parts that got hurt, arms, legs, stuff like that. I heard the train squeak as I looked down the hallway, the back wall of the train was off and it was going to tip.

"Oh no…" I said to myself as I looked around.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she tapped my shoulder.

"Everyone get back into your carriage compartments… now!" I yelled as I looked at everyone else look at me.

"Unless you all want to die." I added pointing towards the back wall.

Everyone seemed too look at the wall all at once, and then scream all at once. I rolled my eyes as I looked at Ginny, then up at the boys.

"Pull us up." I said as I looked at them.

Harry nodded as he put out his hand, I pushed Ginny up slightly as she grabbed onto Harry's hand; he pulled her up and to the side as I stood there watching everyone else get pulled up. The train started to move as I just about lost my balance, I looked up as Draco put his hand out for me, I froze.

"…Take it or die.." Draco called out to me as I shook my hand and jumped up a bit and grabbed it.

He pulled me up into the carriage with a little bit of help from Ron. The door shut quickly as the train seemed like it was thrown back onto the tracks as we all landed on the ground, me on the bottom of course.

"Get off me!" I squealed trying to breath.

"Calm down Granger." I heard Draco snicker.

"Oh shut up Malfoy." I replied as I could breathe again.

I got up as I looked around, the train started then stopped then started then stopped then started as the five of us where jerked back and fourth until it stopped.

"What the hell is wrong with this stupid train?" Draco yelled as he looked at us.

I was on top of Ginny and Ron was on top of me, it was very painful and the train was acting very strange, I pushed Ron off of me as Ginny did the same thing to me; I sat on the floor as I looked at Ron who was next to me, then the was a loud bang on the window.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" A loud voice said happily as we all looked at each other.

"Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as she looked just about as confused as the rest of us.

"We can't be there already can we?" I asked as I stood up off the ground.

"We must be considering we are." Draco said as he tapped the window, sure enough there was Hogwarts, standing tall like always.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the door and slid it open; I looked out as did some of the other students, some where getting off the train as well.

"Everything looks normal." I said as I looked back at the others.

"Then let's go." Harry said as I nodded and walked out of the carriage compartment.

I walked to the closest exit I could find, followed by Harry, Ron and Ginny. I got out of the train as I smiled, last year of Hogwarts, it was a beautiful night as dark clouds filled the sky and everything was in candle light. I felt something on my leg as I looked down and saw Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks!" I said as I happily bent down and picked him up.

"Finally home." I said to myself as I patted Crookshanks.

"It's good to be home." I heard Ron say as I looked back at him and Harry.

"It sure is." I said as I smiled at them both.

**

* * *

So how was that? I hope it was okay cause I didn't like it but please tell me what you think by reviewing, the next chapter will be better I promise XD I hoped you liked it and I will update if you review P lol, love you all and thank you!**

**P.S: everything that happened in this chapter will be fully explained in chapter four!**

**Luv ya**

**Charm!**


	4. An explanation

**Hello! Well I'm updating! Lol, thank you SO much too all the people that reviewed, I love you all! And I hope you all like this chapter! -**

**

* * *

Chapter 4:**

"First years! First years follow me please!" I heard Hagrids loud voice boom, I remember seeing him for the first time.

I saw all the littler ones scurry off towards the loud voice, I laughed to myself as the look at some of there faces, they told everything. Hagrid saw me as he waved, I smiled and waved back to him, all the first years looked up at him amazed.

"Come on Mines, let's go." Harry said as I looked at his bright green eyes, I always loved his eyes.

"Sure." I said as I nodded I started to follow Harry.

"Hermione!" I heard my name being called by someone, I could tell by the sound, it was a girl's voice; I turned around and looked at the girl I now knew it was Jasmine.

"Hi Jas'." I said as I smiled, then started walking up to her.

"So it is you." She said as she laughed, then ran up and hugged me.

"It's me." I replied getting my balance back as she let go of me.

"Come on Jasmine!" I heard Stacey call out to her in an irritated voice.

"I best be going now, Mione." She said to me in sort of a laugh.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." I said as I smiled at her.

"Yeah, see you!" She said as she waved goodbye to me, then ran after Stacey.

I saw them chattering to each other as I just stood there, just watching them; Stacey looked back at me and smirked.

"I love your look Hermione, we gotta talk sometime soon." She called out to me as I rolled my eyes.

They walked away over towards the stagecoaches that took us to the castle, I recon that the first years are the luckiest; they get to see the castle and everything around it by boat. I turned around as I saw Draco; I stopped suddenly before I would crash into him.

"You should really watch where you're going Granger." He said as he smirked at me, I felt all weird inside.

"I didn't crash into you, now did I genius." I replied as I rolled my eyes at him as I pulled a couple of lose strands of blonde and white hair and pushed it back behind my left ear.

"Whatever Granger, catch you later." He said as he walked past me towards his little Slytherin friends.

I turned around and watched him walk away; the weird feeling still wasn't gone. What was it, it couldn't be love…. Could it?

"Mione!" I heard Ron's squeaky voice, I could tell his voice even if six thousand people called my name at once.

"Yes?" I called back as I turned back around to see Harry and Ron with there arms folded.

"…What?" I asked as I slowly walked towards the two boys.

"Come on." Harry replied as he smiled at me, then turned around and continued walking.

I smiled back as I ran forward and linked my arm with my two bestfriends, I was thinking about many things like; what will happen after this year is over were Harry, Ron and I going to stay good friends? What was this feeling I had when ever I was around Draco? And what was I going to do once this year was over?

"I take it this is ours." Harry interrupted my thoughts as I looked at Harry.

I turned my gaze to looked up at the brown stagecoach; Harry and Ron's pace quicken up as they reached the coach, we unlinked arms as both boys stepped up three black stairs that led up to the door. Harry opened the brown door which had a black outline then went inside first, then Ron; I slowly followed them as I walked up the three steps and got in, turning around and closing the door behind me. As soon as the door shut the stagecoach started with a bump, I fell backwards onto the seat as I frowned.

"I really hate these things." I said as I looked at Harry who was next to me, then Ron who was in front of us

"They need to get things that are less bumpy." Ron agreed with me as the coach went up and down along the road towards Hogwarts.

"Well, it's the last time we have to ride them; so let's enjoy them." Harry said as he looked out one of the small windows at the side of the coach.

"Are we almost there?" I asked not wanting to think about how this would be the last time.

"Kinda." Harry replied as he looked back at me over his shoulder.

"Good." I said happily as I put on my black coloured, Gryffindor robe.

"By the way Mione', I like you're new looks." He as he smiled at me, me of corse I smiling back.

"Thanks Harry." I said with a slight laugh involved.

"Think you'll be head girl?" Ron asked as he looked at me.

I turned from Harry to Ron, and then nodded slowly; I was pretty confident that I would be head girl; I was more worried about how would be head boy.

"We're just about to go through the gates." Harry said as he looked back at Ron and me.

"…… Do you think…. There will be more of those… grim seekers… then just that one?" Ron asked changing the subject completely, reminding me of it.

"….There will be." I said as I took a deep breath and then stared down at the coach floor.

"You heard what Dumbledore said, they won't stop until the person they picked….. Is dead." Harry said as I looked over at him, slightly scared considering I was the one, one of the 'picked'.

"Mione?" Ron called out to me, as I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked as he looked just as worried as me.

"What do you know about these; grim seekers?" He squeaked as I thought for a minute.

"Nothing." I replied as both boys looked at me in slight shock I'm guessing.

"What?" I asked again raising and eyebrow at the two.

"Nothing…" Both boys said in unison as I sighed.

"Grim Seekers where thought to be extinct and only pray on pure bloods; well that's what they thought anyway." I explained to them as the coach came to a stop.

"We're here." I continued as I pushed the door open and jumped out of it before I said anything else.

* * *

I walked forward a bit as I looked at Hogwarts; it stood tall as a group of birds flew across the darkened sky, it was slightly cold as I pulled my black coloured robe closed and held it closed so no cold air could get in. Harry and Ron walked up behind me as I glanced back at them and smiled.

"We always arrive at night, the train takes forever." Ron said as I turned around fully to face them.

"Come on we better go to the great hall so Ron can eat everything in sight." I said as Harry laughed while Ron frowned; I turned back around and walked towards the Hogwarts entrance

I walked in through the big, thick brown entrance doors and as I entered Hogwarts. Lit candles were everywhere as I smiled; it felt like home to me. Harry and Ron stepped next to me as one of the ghosts past us waving.

"Welcome back seventh years!" He said happily before disappearing through the floor

"Seventh years, that's so cool." Ron grinned as I rolled my eyes at him, but then laughed with Harry.

"Come on." Harry said as he continued walking towards the great hall.

I looked at Ron as he turned and looked at me, he shrugged as I let out a small laugh and continued following Harry, leaving Ron behind, but he caught up soon enough. The four house animals sat up on their banner proudly as they sat next to each other all in their own colour; we walked up the large marble set of stairs to get to the great hall. Once we got closer we heard loud chattering coming from the giant hall, the pictures that hung among the gray stone walls giving us happy welcome backs as we past them.

We walked around one of the corners as we had just then entered the great hall; the tables where filling up as people from all different houses where chattering to each other. The large fire place to the right made the place very warm, I let go of my robe as it opened up a bit at the front; the roof was exactly like it was outside with its dark clouds that filled random parts of the sky, so beautiful.

"Hermione!" I heard Ginny's voice call out to me; I knew it was hers because she is usually calling out to me.

"Hello Ginny." I said as I walked over towards her with Harry and Ron following me.

"I heard that Dumbledore is going to have this massive talk about something called grim seekers, grim eaters …. Whatever the hell they are." Ginny said with a huge grin, she didn't have a clue.

"How do you know?" I asked as she put her hand to her chin and looked up at the roof, most likely thinking.

"My friends were telling me." She replied as I looked over and saw Harry and Ron already sitting down at the table.

"Thanks Ginny; but I really have to listen about the grim seekers." I said to her as I smiled.

"…Why?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"….. They we're the things that attacked me Ginny." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! Right, sorry Mione totally slipped my mind." She said as I let out a laugh.

"Predictable." I said turning around on my heels and walking towards Harry and Ron.

"What's that suppose to mean!" I heard Ginny squeal behind me as I laughed and turned back around to look at her.

"Oh nothing." I replied walking backwards as I looked at her shake her head.

"Mione look out!" She yelled as I turned around quickly, but not quickly enough.

I crashed into someone as I fell towards the ground, I closed my eyes and waited for a slight pain; but it didn't come, I slowly opened my eyes and saw no other then Draco Malfoy holding me around the waist, I looked at him as he looked at me.

"Why do you always just happen to be there?" I asked as I frowned at him.

He pulled me back onto my feet as he then let go of me, he smirked at me as I felt that feeling again.

"You're the one that is always falling over me." Draco replied as his smirk stayed on his face.

"But you are always just there!" I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm sure you don't hate it that much Granger." He said back to me in a lower voice then what he was using before.

"You're so up yourself Malfoy." I replied as I smirked at him.

"No, I'm truthful." Draco replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Draco what are you doing sweetie?" A voice called out from behind Draco.

"Sweetie?" I asked attempting not to laugh.

"Shut up Granger, it's not as if I actually like this stupid chick." Draco sneered back as I continued to try and not laugh.

Draco turned around as I tilted slightly to the left of Draco to see a girl, Pansy Parkinsonto be exact. Her face reminded me of a pug, one of the fat ugly ones; pugs were cute, but not this one. Her short black hair was just blow her ears, as her dark brown eyes set on me as I stood back up straight and tried to ignore her.

"Don't call me sweetie..." Draco sneered again as he glared at Pansy.

"Oh please you love her and you know it." I said in a low voice to Draco as he turned around quickly and glared at me.

"Just saying." I shrugged as he bit his bottom lip and frowned.

"Please don't tell me you're talking to that filthy mud blood!" I heard Pansy yell as I glared at her.

"Go now Granger." Draco said as he looked at me.

"Huh?" I asked forgetting what Pansy had called me for that split second.

"Go!" He said a little louder as I looked at him for a minute, and then nodded; I quickly walked away, staying out of sight from Pansy.

I walked up to Harry and Ron as I sat down in between them; they both looked at me as I let out a deep breath.

"What was that all about?" Harry was the first to ask as I looked at him.

"Huh? Oh I crashed into Draco, that's all." I replied as I put my elbows on the table, and then rested my chin on my hands.

"You mean Malfoy." Ron said in an irritated voice, I could tell he was frowning.

"Same thing Ronald." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Harry and Ron went back to their conversation as I looked around the great hall, it was just about full now with just enough seats left at the front of the tables for the first years; I looked over at the long, brown Slytherin table as I saw Draco with Pansy all over him, I rolled my eyes as I looked along the Slytherin table; they all looked so stuck up as if they were better then the rest of us. I saw Blaise Zabini, last year he use to tease me non-stop about being a muggle born witch, he would follow Draco around like a fly attracted to a bad smell. He looked over at me as he smirked and nodded his head as if he was approving of me, I frowned at him as I looked back at Draco; I couldn't take my eyes of him, I knew it then; I liked Draco Malfoy.

"Welcome back Hogwarts students!" A loud, strong voice boom filling the whole, entire room as it fell silent.

"It's a pleasure to have everyone back this year and of course our new students." Dumbledore started as he peered over his small, white glasses and looked at the little kids.

"We shall start tonight's little welcome back with the first years stepping up and trying their luck with our very own; sorting hat." I looked at the first years standing in a group at the front of the room; I could see some of them already had their 'groups'

Then professor McGonagall came to the front of the room; he hat tilted to the side slight, she held a cream coloured scroll in her hands; she pulled it opened as she looked down at it through her glasses.

"Seth Rinah!" Professor McGonagall called out the first person to come up to be sorted into their houses.

I watched the boy step up onto the front stage thing where all the teachers would eat and all; on the middle of the stage was a single light wooden stool with the sorting hat sitting atop it. Professor McGonagall walked over and picked up the old, brown hat as the boy sat up on the stool. She held the hat over his head as his brown droopy hair went a little over his eyes. McGonagall place the hat down onto his head as the hat started to move.

"Arrrr time for new students once again!" The hat spoke as the first years kind of jumped, I laughed lightly to myself as my head was rested on my left arm which was on the table.

"Hmmm HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled loudly as Hufflepuff's table started to roar and cheer with claps, all the other tables just clap, besides Slytherin of course.

This went on for a while as I just sat there and clapped or cheered when I was suppose to; I looked over at Draco as he looked back at me and smirked, I quickly turned back to face the front of the room as the last person was standing by themselves waiting for their name to be called.

"Sabrina Nero!" Professor McGonagall called out as she looked down at the girl.

She stepped up onto the stage, then onto the light wooden stool; she sat down on it as professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Last one, where to put you." The hat spoke as it looked around at the four tables, moving her head with it.

Everyone sat in silence as we waited for the old hat to make up its mind; I tapped my fingers on the long brown table quietly as I waited.

"SLYTHERIN!" It finally yelled as the Slytherin's jumped up and cheered as the girl made her way towards the table to sit down.

"Pure evil." Ron whispered to Harry and myself as we both laughed quietly.

"Yes, yes wonderful!" Dumbledore said as he walked to his stand that he always talked from, the one with the golden owl that's wings spared out to its length.

"Welcome new students; I hope our other students will make you feel at home. Now before we get onto some serious stuff I have to tell you all our head boy and girl." Dumbledore smiled as everyone clapped; please let it be me…

"Now first things are first; our head girl for Hogwarts this year is!" Dumbledore stopped for a minute as he looked around the room; I sat up straight and held my hands together under the table.

"Hermione Granger!" He yelled as the Gryffindor table stood up and clapped and cheered loudly as everyone else to cheer and clap, minus the Slytherin table.

I sat there as Harry and Ron smiled at me and patted me on the back while everyone else clapped; I was slightly shocked after two seconds I smiled.

"Come up here please Hermione." Dumbledore smiled at me as I got up off the wooden seats.

I walked up to where Dumbledore was standing with a big smile on his face; everyone was still clapping as I reached Dumbledore then turned around and looked at the rest of the school with a smile on my face as the Gryffindor table sat down, still clapping.

"Excellent, excellent!" Dumbledore said as the claps died down as he put his hands on the small table type thing on his stand.

"Now for our head boy to be called out to the front." Dumbledore smiled as he looked around the room, I took a deep breath as I waited patiently for him to call head boy.

"Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore yelled as the Slytherin table got into a loud up roar; Oh my god, he said Draco.

I looked over at Draco as he smirked at me, he got up off the seat as he started walking towards the front of the room, I stared to him in slight disbelieve how the hell did he get to become head boy? He reached the top and stood next to me as Dumbledore smiled at the both of us.

"Your new head boy and girl!" He said loudly as he started clapping his hands.

Everyone else started cheering and clapping loudly as I looked at Draco, he looked back at me.

"How did you do it Draco?" I asked as he smirked at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hermione." Draco replied as he continued to smirk…. He had called me Hermione.

"You two may go back to your tables now, I have some serious information that all students must be aware of." Dumbledore said as he looked down at both of us.

I nodded as I started walking back to my table, Draco back to his; everyone else still cheering. I kept thinking about how Draco became head boy; I was slightly happy that he was even though I wasn't supposed to be. I got to the table as I sat back down on the dark brown seat; in between Harry and Ron, both of them congratulating me.

"Now to get down to the very serious things." Dumbledore said his voice now turning serious as everyone became quiet.

"I was called down to the platform nine and three quarters today, something I have never had to do before. One of our students was attacked by a foul beat and if it was for three boys this student would most likely be dead… These creatures are called grim seekers; they are dark evil creatures that were thought to have died off over a hundred years ago. They pick a victim, one per monster and then they hunt this person down until they are dead. They can play with more then just one persons mind and trick them into believing something bad or terrible is happening, when it really is not. They are worse then dementors and will attack anyone who tries to get in the way of them and their victim." Dumbledore looked around at everyone as he stopped as he looked back me, I looked back until I looked down at the wooden floor; everything in this room is wooden.

"Therefore I would like to award one hundred points to Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Wesley and Mr. Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore announced as everyone started clapping for the three boys, I clapped as well; after all they were the ones that saved me.

"Be on your guard students; these monsters can not be tamed, they will do anything to get to that one person they picked out and I have a feeling many more will be picked, so please once you see one, warn everyone else. Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore yelled as he clapped his hands together twice as food appeared on the table, there was a noise of awe as the food appeared, and then everyone started to talk as the room was filled with chattering.

I looked at Harry and Ron as they started to dive in and grabbed the delicious smelling food as I let out a slight laugh.

"What's up Mione?" Harry asked as he looked at me.

"I now know why the train acted all weird." I replied as I put my elbows on the edge of the table as I rested my chin on them.

"Why?" Ron asked as he looked up with food in his mouth.

I shook my head as I looked at him. "The Grim seekers can trick people to believing that something else is happening when really its not; the train wasn't really doing all the stuff we thought it was doing, it was the grim seekers playing a trick." I explained as I felt myself looked back over to Draco.

"We can never have just a normal year, can we?" Harry asked as I watched Draco talk to Crabbe and Goyle I sighed as I just looked at him.

"Mione?Hermione are you listening to me?" Harry asked as Ron waved his hand in front of my face, I could tell by the food on his hands.

"Huh? What?" I asked as I looked at Ron.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked me as he raised an eyes-brow.

"Nothing, am I not aloud to do nothing?" I asked as I looked at him then at Harry.

"But you were staring at Malfoy." Ron said as he took another bite out of his chicken wing.

"I was not!" I protested as I glared at him.

"Yes you were." Harry said as I turned around and looked at him.

"How do you know that exactly?" I asked glaring at them both.

"We don't know that exactly…" Harry replied as he looked at me.

"Exactly." I replied as I frowned at him.

* * *

I sat there for a minute as I looked at some of the portraits around the room; I tapped my fingers on the table not exactly hungry after hearing about the grim seekers. I got up of the brown coloured chair as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as he looked back at me, food all over his mouth.

"I need to have a talk with your sister." I replied as I walked away from the two.

I walked down along the long, brown Gryffindor table as I spotted Ginny chattering with her little sixth year friends, I walked over to her and smiled, once she saw me she grinned.

"Have a good trip with lover boy?" She asked as my eyes widened.

"That's right, I was watching you. Then when you were just staring at him." Ginny grinned as I looked at her then sighed.

"Oh my god, you do like him don't you!" Ginny squealed as I grabbed onto her left arm and pulled her away from the table.

"That hurts…" Ginny continued as I let her go.

"Can you not say it so loud next time!" I asked as I glared at her.

"Oh, sorry." Ginny said as she laughed and rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand.

"But yes…. I think I do." I said to Ginny as her grin got wider.

"But you can't tell anyone." I said as I put my hands on my hips, her smile going into a frown.

"Why would I tell anyone?" Ginny asked as I thought for a minute.

"Good point." I said as I smiled at her.

"But still, you like Draco!" Ginny squealed as she grabbed onto my arms and jumped up and down.

"God damm it you are such an idiot." I said as I rolled my eyes then laughed.

"Well that's not nice." Ginny frowned as she continued to hold onto my arms.

"Students!" Dumbledore called out as everyone turned to look at him, including me and Ginny.

"It is time for prefects to lead the students back to their house common rooms, giving them the password and showing them around the room; students may not go wondering around until tomorrow. Head boy and girl please come to me, everyone else may leave." Dumbledore finished as everyone start to chatter again as they started to leave the great hall.

"Bye Mione." Ginny said as she hugged me.

"Bye Ginny." I replied as she let go and walked out the door.

I saw Harry and Ron walking towards the door as I ran up and hugged them both, they both hugged me back as I pulled away and smile at them.

"Now if Malfoy is mean to you well knock him one okay." Ron said as I laughed a bit.

"Have fun being head girl Mione." Harry smiled at me as I smiled back at him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow okay." I said as I hugged them again.

"Okay Mione." Harry said as I let go of them both.

"I've got to go guys." I said as I walked past them waving.

"Okay; see you Mione." Ron said as they both waved back to me.

* * *

I turned around as I saw Dumbledore standing on the stage waiting for us, then I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco smirking at me I rolled my eyes as I walked towards Dumbledore.

"Ahh, I will now show you both to your dorm now." He said as he got down off the raised platform and next to me.

"Come now Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore called out as I looked over at Draco.

He got up off the seat as he walked over to us, Dumbledore continued walking in front of us as we followed him; I looked at Draco every now and again as he did the same, we walked up a set of stairs as I looked at the pictures, I had seen them before but it was always interesting to see what they were doing. We walked up another marble set of stairs as it started to move. I lost balance and almost fell, but regained it before I did; I looked at Draco as he was laughing at me. I frowned at him as the stairs stopped moving and Dumbledore continued walking. Draco and I followed him until he stopped in front of a black door with gold around the sides of it; on the front was a statue of a lion with a snake wrapped out its neck, both baring teeth; not to each other, but together.

"This is where your dorm will be located." Dumbledore said as he turned around and faced us.

"All your belongings are already inside and these are the passwords to the other four house dorms." He continued as he handed Draco a white piece of paper.

"Your password is Liothrin." Dumbledore said as the doors began to open.

"There you go, goodbye." Dumbledore turned and started to walk back the way he came.

"Bye Professor." I said as I heard Draco laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I asked as I turned around and looked at him.

"You're such a little nerd." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up Malfoy." I said as I walked into the room.

* * *

As soon as I stepped inside I was in awe, it was beautiful. The walls were light silver and the soft; red carpet went well with it. There was a fire place with two red, soft lounges in front of it; there was a kitchen to the right it was small but big enough to cook with. There was a bedroom to the left and one to the right facing each other and one bathroom almost in the middle and hanging on the wall was a Gryffindor and Slytherin banner. It was a beautiful room.

"So what do you think Granger?" Draco asked me as I turned around and looked at him.

"I'm still amazed at how you became head boy Malfoy." I replied as I smirked at him.

"Don't believe I go it by myself hey Granger." Draco half asked half said as he walked towards me.

"Hell no." I replied as I laughed and walked towards one of the room.

"Why not?" Draco asked as he walked over to one of the lounges and sat down on it.

"I just don't." I replied as I peered into one of the rooms.

The theme of the colours through at the place still went into the bedrooms; there was a huge double bed, a desk, chest of draws and a big mirror. I realized this was my room when I saw the brown suitcase on the bed with letters H.G imprinted on the side of it.

"That's not nice." Draco said as I turned around and looked at him, he was smirking at me.

"The truth hurts." I replied as he let out a laugh.

"So, those grim seekers are after you huh." Draco said as he got up of the red coloured lounge and walked over to me.

"Oh… yeah." I replied as I looked down at the ground; I had forgotten up until then.

"Don't worry Granger." Draco said as I looked up at him.

He mover closer to me as I attempted to move back slightly, but the wall was there.

"I'll save you." He whispered into my ear, I could just about feel his smirk.

**

* * *

How was that? Well I hope you liked it! I love writing this Harry Potter fanfic it's so fun! I hope you will review and tell me what you think! And I hope this chapter explained more to you about the grim seekers - Once again thank you to all the people that review and I love you all! XD**

**Luv from**

**Charm!**


	5. Things aren't going to be the same

**Hi sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

I didn't know how to react, I had to do something otherwise it would let him know of my feelings; I then quickly ducked under his arm then spun around to face him.

"Whatever Malfoy." I replied teasingly as I made my way towards my room.

I think he said something as I walked away but I didn't pay any attention, I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me I ran my hand along the large wooden desk that sat neatly in its place. It was such a beautiful room that I almost felt like I didn't belong in it, I then realised I was feeling tired once again and I made my way over to the large bed that sat in the middle of the room, I collapsed onto it as the softness of the sheets and pillows touched my skin, it felt just like my bed at home, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Gee Granger; you're not one to sleep in." I heard a snicker from my doorway.

I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes tiredly, I was so tired I just wanted to go back to sleep, I looked up and saw Draco smirking at me in the doorway.

"Just because we live in the same unit Draco, doesn't mean you can come in without knocking." I growled at him as I took a big stretch.

"If you want to be late then that's fine I won't wake you up again." Draco laughed as he left the doorway.

I watched him leave … wait did he say I was late? I scrambled up as I grabbed the clock off the bedside table. It was nine thirty? Oh crap I was late. I began to undress as quickly as I could, throw on a dress then my robe over the top; I quickly brushed my hair then ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I still felt so tired.

"You right there Granger?" Malfoy growled from the bathroom doorway as I looked behind me.

"Fine." I snapped as I rushed passed him and outta the dorm.

The corridors were full of Hogwarts students chatting to each other and moving to their moving classes, I made my way through them and towards potions. I banged into a few of the younger students as I did I apologised and continued walking.

"Hey Hermione!" I heard Harry's voice yelled as I turned around to find him.

"Hey." I replied with a smile once I saw him.

"Ready for potions?" Harry said hardly excited about the subject.

"Professor Slughorn is a huge fan of yours Harry." I replied as I smiled at him.

"Yeah well I'm not the biggest fan of potions." Harry stated as he took a hold of her hand and pulled me through the crowd and into the potions room.

The day continued pretty fast, potions was exciting and herbology had it's moments, I saw Draco once through out the day and that horrid girl was all over him, I think he saw my disgust before Ron pulled me away to our next class. I knew Harry and Ron had quidditch practice this afternoon and I had to watch, which gave me a good chance to read my new book. The last three classes finished quickly and I found myself making my way down to the quidditch grounds.

The grass was a lovely green and the sky was clear blue, the wind blew a little as birds flew across the sky, Harry and Ron were already down getting ready; Harry was the caption after all.

"Hey mud blood." A voice yelled from behind me as I sighed and turned around, it was Pansy.

"What do you want?" I snapped as I stared at her.

"I'm warning you to stay away from my Draco." Her Draco?

"Eh get over yourself Pansy he's all yours." I replied rolling my eyes and turning around to walk away from her.

"I hope when that grim seekers comes back no one will be around to save you."

"I don't need saving." I snapped back turning around to face her.

"Pansy!" A voice yelled from behind her, it was Draco.

"Yes honey?" She cooed back as I saw him roll his eyes.

"Get, now." He hissed as she glared at me.

"But I…"

"Now." Draco replied in a stern voice as she growled at me before she turned around and walked off following Draco.

I rolled my eyes then continued on my way down to the quidditch field, when I had reached it I climbed up into the stands and wave at Ron who was waving at me, I saw Luna sitting on the seats reading a huge book about magical myths.

"Hi Luna…" I said as I sat down next to her.

"Oh hello." Luna replied in her spaced out voice.

"Watching the practise?" I asked as I looked at her.

"No." She answered.

I decided to leave it at that, Luna was odd enough and I felt tired, so tired more then normal actually. I looked around to see quite a few people watching the quidditch practise and quite a few other people walking around the field, it was then I realised that Gryffindor was sharing the field with Hufflepuff in a mini game, how did I not know about this today? More and more people filled up the seats as I looked over and saw the Slytherin quidditch team watching, Draco being apart of that team. I watched him talk to the rest of the team as they looked to be talking about the game; all of a sudden I felt a nudge and looked up to see Ginny.

"Liking the sites are we?" She teased as I felt myself blush slightly.

"Shut up and sit down." I hissed, just after I had said that I yawned.

"Tired are we?" Ginny grinned at the obvious question.

"It's odd how tired I feel all of a sudden." I replied which was true because all of a sudden I felt like I had no energy.

"Maybe you're working too hard already?" Ginny asked.

I nodded slightly as I looked around, it seemed like all of the school was out now wanting to watch to mini game, within seconds the snitch was loose and the game had begun I felt light headed as I looked around I moaned in pain as I grabbed my head, Ginny put her hand on my shoulder and she was asking if I was okay.

"What's that?!" A small boy yelled at over the chit chatting and the cheering.

I looked to were the boy was pointing; it was off in the distance like a tiny black dot. Slowly other students began to stop talking and looking up at the black dot.

"Look there is another one!" Someone else yelled as another black dot appeared.

"Another!"

"Look there's another one."

"They are getting closer…"

Everyone was now staring at the black dots in the air, there was about ten now and no one spoke as they seemed to move closer and closer.

"They look like…"

"Dementors." I gasped as they came closer.

The ground shook violently as cracks began to appear in the middle of the field, my heart began to pound as people around me began to scream and try to get out of the fields, I felt people push passed me but I couldn't take my eyes off the ground.

"Hermione!" I heard Ginny scream as she pulled my arm.

"Get out of here." I said as I looked up at her.

She gave me a puzzled look back as I pulled my arm free from her grasp.

"Ginny go!" I yelled as I got to my feet.

**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo Normal point of view OoOoOoOoOo**

Ginny stared at Hermione for a second before she gave a slight nod, the Dementors where now in the fields as the kids began to evacuate. The Dementors were attacking anyone they could, in doing so lots of random students had passed out and dropped to the floor. Hermione stood still as she watched the ground in front of her open, goose bumps became visible all over her arms and legs as she saw the grim seeker emerge.

"Hermione!" Harry called out as he flew around of his broom trying to knock back as many Dementors as he could.

Hermione couldn't move she watched as the large beast climb out of the hole, drool drip down from its mouth as its eyes scanned for Hermione. She saw it find her, saw it lick its lips as it took a step towards her as its tail whipped from left to right.

"What are you doing, Granger!" Draco hissed scaring Hermione into looking at him.

"I can't move." She replied sharply.

"If you don't move it will kill you!" Draco yelled as he grabbed onto her arm and began pulling her.

"Maybe my minds playing tricks on me…" Hermione couldn't take her eyes of the grim seeker who was now screaming as the Dementors continued randomly attacking.

"Now isn't the time Granger!" Draco yelled as he tried to keep pulling her.

"HERMIONE!" The grim seeker screamed as Draco felt Hermione freeze.

The grim seeker moved almost sloppily as it used its four thick black legs to crawl towards her, Hermione just stared as it charged at her, it was like her legs couldn't carry her anywhere but where she was, Draco grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"You need to move." He said staring into her eyes.

Hermione nodded as he grabbed onto her hand and started running, the grim seeker screamed as it ran after them, crashing into where they had just been standing, breaking the wooden seats in the area shaking the area around it. Hermione struggled to stay on her feet as Draco dragged her behind him. More and more Dementors began flooding the field as screams filled the air; Draco practically threw Hermione over the wooden barrier that held up all the seats in the quidditch field as they were now on the open grass, people had made it into the castle but many hadn't yet.

Hermione hit the ground and two seconds later Draco was next to her.

"Come on Granger!" Draco hissed as he tried to pull her up.

"I can't!" Hermione yelled as she tried to get up.

"My god Granger you got the whole damsel in distress thing down don't you!" Draco growled as he roughly picked her up in his arms.

"Draco I'm being serious I can't move anything." Hermione had a shaky sound to her voice as she looked at him.

"Hermione, Draco move!" Harry yelled as he flew passed them on his broom.

Draco began to run towards the castle walls, dark Dementors flew effortlessly across the sky burning the ground with their darkness as they did. Hermione shivered as Dementors flew over the top of them, Harry was doing his best to repeal them as Ron kept an eye out for the grim seeker which seemed to have vanished. They reached the giant stone walls of the castle as Draco huffed and puffed leaning against the wall with Hermione still in his arms.

"Get into your dorms quickly!" Professor McGonagall's voice called down the hallways of the castle.

The professors ran out onto the quidditch field in a group, wands at the ready. Draco slid down the wall as Hermione seemed to now be sitting in his lap; Harry was out helping the teachers repeal the Dementors and Ron was helping the younger kids get to their dorms.

"You're going to get me killed." Draco puffed out as he put his head against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Hermione replied half sarcastically but also half serious.

"What were you thinking anyway Granger, standing there like an idiot?" Draco hissed as his breathing calmed down.

"I don't even know." Hermione replied as she looked at him.

"It was stupid!" He growled as he looked back at her.

Hermione and Draco sat in silence as they looked at each other, Hermione turned away as she looked down the long open hall they had made it into, big stone arches made their stand leading out onto the quidditch field; she couldn't help but to feel guilty for everyone who got hurt just because this thing was after her.

"You alright…?" Draco said in a low voice as he looked straight passed her.

"Yes… Thank you… for saving me again." Hermione replied as she looked down at her fingers.

Hermione blushed as she looked away from him, she couldn't believe how much she had fallen for this boy, he was a jerk to her for years and his father was a death eater this just wasn't right, without either realising Hermione was still sitting on his lap with Draco's arms still holding onto her tightly.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry called out as he ran over to her.

"She's you're problem now." Draco growled at Harry as he pushed Hermione off him and got up to his feet.

Harry frowned as he helped Hermione up, she knew Draco had been gentle with her and she watched as he walked off into the distance.

"Did you get hurt?" Harry questioned as he steadied her on her feet.

**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOo Hermione's point of view OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"No I'm okay." I replied as my head pounded and my legs felt weak.

"I hate to admit it Mione' but your lucky Draco was there." Harry spat out the words and wrinkled his nose as he said Draco's name.

"I feel so tired…" My head pounded as I held onto Harry for support.

"Let's get you to Madam Pom…."

I opened my eyes as I looked around in confusion I saw Harry and Ron sitting next to me and Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall standing at the end of my bed, I'm guessing I'm in the Hospital wing.

"Causing quite a fuss aren't we Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore peered over his glasses to look at me.

"Sir Do you know why it…"

"Chose you?" Dumbledore interrupted as I simply nodded.

"No I do not Miss Granger nor do we know much about this beast, but it is a worrying concern you see this wont stop until either you or it is dead. Tell me Miss Granger, do you know how to kill one?" Was he serious?

"No Sir."

"Ah then we both have some research to do." Dumbledore smiled at me as he turned to walk away.

"Was anyone hurt Sir?" I asked quickly as he continued to walk.

"No Miss Granger, but I do believe that no one will be heading for Azkaban anytime soon."

I looked over at Harry and Ron who were both smiling at me, I smiled back as I rested my head back onto the pillow, my head had stopped hurting and I wasn't tired anymore.

"How you feeling?" Harry asked as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Fine I guess." I replied with a small shrug.

"Only fine?" He pushed me over gently before plopping onto the bed with me.

"I don't want to get you guys hurt in all this." I said looking up at Harry, lovely Harry he was my first real friend.

"You don't need to worry about that Hermione."

"Yeah and just think of it like pay back for all the times Harry put us in danger." Ron joked as we all had a little giggle over it.

"Oh Hermione you're awake!" I heard Ginny's voice squeal from the doorway of the hospital wing.

"I'm fine Ginny." I replied as she ran over to me, crushing me in a hug as soon as she reached me.

"I felt horrible as soon as I had left you." She said quietly before letting go of me.

"I didn't want you getting killed Ginny." I replied giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Didn't stop Draco from risking his life to save you, or so I hear anyway." Ginny gave me a small smirk.

"How did you know about that?" I growled.

"It's the buzz going around." Harry said as Ginny was grinning and nodding like an idiot.

"Great that's just what I need." I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling, why did he risk his life to save me though…?

"Miss Granger you're good to leave whenever you're ready too dear." Madam Pomfrey called out to me from her desk.

I nodded as I slowly got up out of the bed, Harry and Ginny helped me get onto my feet, giving me concerned looks the whole time.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Ron peeped as I smiled at him

"I'm fine, plus my bed is much more comfortable."

"Need help getting back?" Ginny asked in a concerned tone, still holding me steady.

"No I'll be alright you guys go." I replied as they all just stared at me.

"Really guys I'll be fine, I'm not going to die."

"If you're sure." Ron said slowly as Ginny and Harry sent him a death glare.

"Guys its fine! Go eat dinner before you miss out!" I insisted nudging them slowly.

"Alright but we will be checking in on you before lights out." Harry said sternly as I nodded simply.

After a few more attempts to see if they could walk me up to my room I got them to leave for the main hall, I slowly made it out of the Hospital Wing and made my way to my room. A few paintings asked if I was alright as I walked down the main corridor, I thanked them and assured them I wasn't even hurt. I walked down to the end of the corridor and took a left, regretting it as soon as I did.

"Filthy mud blood." Pansy spat as she stood with her hands folded across her chest, she had two Slytherin girls with her, Marina Strings and Lucy Brown.

"Ah Pansy." I sighed; I guess she heard the rumour.

"Didn't I warn you to stay away from Draco?" Pansy voice dripped with venom as she moved closer to me.

"Look I don't know what you heard but I didn't go near Draco." I replied which was true, he came to me.

"Not that he'd ever look your way or anything mud blood, but its getting really pathetic."

"Yeah you useless mud blood!" Marina added as they all glared at me.

"Okay that's nice…" I stated simply as I slowly went to walk around them, no such luck.

Pansy lunged forward and put her rough un-ladylike hands around my neck, slamming me against the cold stone wall, I saw Marina and Lucy smile evilly at me as Pansy put force on my neck.

"I didn't do anything to you're 'man'" I growled in a low voice as I tried to pull her hands off my neck.

"Maybe we should just feed her to the grim seeker." Lucy laughed as a smirk crossed Pansy's face.

"It's not like it would matter, she's just a mud blood after all." Marina added as I shot her a death glare.

Pansy was strong for a girl as she lifted me off my feet by my throat, she was holding way too tight for it to be just a threat now, I put my hands on top of hers to try and get leverage until I felt like I couldn't take the tiniest breath anymore. I heard Pansy laugh just before she let me go causing me to fall on my butt.

"I'm warning you." Pansy whispered into my ear before turning around and walking off with her two followers.

I put my hands up to my neck as I regain my breathing; if this had been a magic match that bitch wouldn't have stood a chance. After sitting against the wall for a minute or two I got up and finished the journey to my room.

"Liothrin." I spoke clearly as the portrait flew its self open.

I strolled clumsily into the stunning room as the large portrait shut behind me, I was feeling happier being back in this room until I walked enough in to see Crabbe and Goyel sitting on the lounge smirking up at me. Wonderful.

"Aren't you going to say hello, Granger?" Crabbe spoke as I rolled my eyes.

"Hello." I gritted through my teeth.

"Be a little bit more charming, Granger." I heard Draco's voice called out from the next room.

"I've had just about enough of you're little friend for today, Malfoy." I spat out as I stopped off into my room, slamming the door behind me.

I made my way over to the mirror as I examined my neck, just as I feared; it had started to bruise, that girl is lucky I didn't have my wand out otherwise she might not still be here. I sighed loudly as I slammed my head down onto the incredibly hard desk.

"You right?" Draco muttered from my doorway as I turned to look at him.

"Peachy." I said sarcastically before turning away.

"Oh and by the way, keep you're girlfriend on a shorter leash." I added angrily as I turned back around to glare at him.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Draco spat back in disgust.

"Well she seems to think you --"

"What happened to your neck?" Draco frowned as he interrupted me.

"Nothing." I replied as I covered my neck with my left hand.

"Granger." Draco said with a dangerous hint in his voice.

"She's just very fond of you." I replied rolling my eyes at him.

"She did this?" He said bluntly.

"Why do you care anyway?" I hissed back, getting annoyed with this interrogation.

"Why do you think I care?"

"Because it's obvious!"

"Bit full of yourself there Granger."

"Oh then why save me not once, but twice?"

"I don't even know!"

I looked at Draco as he looked back at me, what was going on between us? He's suppose to hate me yet he didn't seem too… not even I seemed to hate him.

"You're impossible Granger." Draco sighed as he turned to leave.

"Draco…" I found myself calling out to him.

"What?" He snapped as he turned back around to me.

Now I really didn't know what I was doing, I stood up and walked towards him as he stayed where he was. He looked confused as I probably did as well, I reached him as I looked up at him; he really had become a handsome man rather then that little weasel looking boy the first year we met. I stood up on my tippy toes and very quickly kissed his soft supple lips before pulling back just as quickly… then I slammed the door in his face. Idiot.

"God, Granger!" Draco yelled from the other side of the door.

I threw myself onto the bed once I heard Draco walk away from my door, god I was an idiot! I had just lost all of my dignity at that moment and I sunk even deeper into my pillows. What if he went around telling everybody I kissed me? No wait that would make him look bad for kissing a mud blood, I mean me! I wracked my brain for a few minutes more before deciding to go to sleep.

The loud beeping sound of my alarm scared me awake as I turned over and whacked the 'off' button, part of me was hoping what happened last night was just a dream, but my brain told me to stop being and idiot and that it happened. I got up and tried to get out of the dorm as fast as possible; I grabbed my clothes and bolted for the bathroom, made it.

I turned the marbled taps as water shot out of the shower head, stem rising into the air, I undressed as I slipped into the shower and let the water droplets fall down onto my skin, I couldn't help but to think of what will happen when I see Draco next; kissing him was one of the most stupid things I have ever done… but I liked doing it as well. I turned off the water as I grabbed my cream coloured towel to dry myself off with; I got dressed, did my morning make-up routine and put my hair up into a pony tail.

I exited the bathroom and made my way towards the exit, feeling proud of myself for getting out scot-free.

"Hermione." Dam.

I slowly turned around to see Draco sitting on the lounge waiting for me, what was I going to do now?

**

* * *

Please review! thanks!**


	6. Feelings

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all, I hope you like this chapter, more action next chapter I promise!! Ta **

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"Hermione?" I questioned as I looked over at him lounging on the lounge.

"That's your name isn't it?" Draco replied smugly as he smiled at me, I love that smile… Stop it!

"It's not what you call me." I rolled my eyes as I turned to walk away.

I felt a tug on my hand as I spun around to see Draco standing right in front of me; he was looking at me with his stormy grey eyes, I felt my heart beat race as he smirked at me again.

"What do you want Draco?" I managed to squish the words out into an actual sentence.

"Are you serious Granger?" Draco replied as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me in close to him.

I felt my body press up against his as he brought his face closer to mine, so close I could feel his warm breath against my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"You hate me." I said quietly as I looked up at him, man he was handsome.

"Guess I fooled you." He smirked as I felt his soft lips touch mine gently.

My heart raced one hundred miles an hour as he held me tightly against his body, next thing I knew he was kissing me passionately. I couldn't really think, he smelt so luring next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall making out with him, I could feel him holding me tightly and I felt safe, but I had to stop this.

"Draco what are you doing?" I asked just after pulling away from him.

"What does it look like?" He replied as he gave me that smirk he always gives.

"I have no idea what your doing!" I replied almost defensively.

"Oh come on Granger." He growled back at me angrily.

"Is this some kind of test to see if you can score with me so you can brag to Crabbe and Goyel?" I asked folding my arms.

"Yeah 'cause it's defiantly something to brag about scoring with a mud blood!"

I grabbed my black shoulder bag that hung up just next to the door as I turned around and made the portrait fly open, I stomped out as I used my wand to slam the portrait shut, how dare he call me that, I thought I liked this jerk!

"Hermione!" I didn't care who was calling my name I was too angry.

"Granger, stop!" I then realised it was Draco who was calling after me.

I ignored him as I continued to stomp down the large stone hallway, he can go to hell. I was on a mission to get away from him that is until I felt a huge pull on my arm causing me to spin around to him.

"Careful Malfoy, you're touching a mud blood." I spat at him as I tried to pull my arm away from him.

"I didn't mean it!" He yelled as quietly as he could.

"Oh whatever Malfoy!" I growled as I turned around to keep walking.

I walked down the hallway as other Hogwarts students passed me heading off to their first classes of the day, I tried as hard as I could to flash the younger ones a smile as I passed but that was hard considering how angry I was, next minute I knew I was being pulled down a small empty corridor by none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Honestly?" I asked angrily as he looked at me.

"At least let me explain some things to you before you take what I said seriously." He looked deep into my eyes as I looked back into his.

He moved closer to me as I backed away he kept coming closer as I moved back, I didn't want to move back but I had too; I felt the cold stone wall hit my back as I jolted forward into his chest. He put his arms around me once again as I looked up at him, he lent down and gave me a small kiss before letting go of me.

"Later, Granger." He said over his shoulder as he walked off.

I felt dizzy and light headed as I slowly sat down onto the floor, what was I doing? Why could he draw me in so easily with his smile and good looks?

"Miss Granger?" I heard Professor McGonagall interrupt my thoughts as I looked over at her.

"Yes Professor?" I said as politely as I could.

"Shouldn't you be getting off to class dear?" She asked peering over at me sitting on the ground like an idiot.

"Yes Professor I'm on my way." I said as I clumsily got to my feet, still slightly dazed.

"Take caution Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall spoke kindly as she walked away from me.

I leaned against the wall as I took a deep breath and cleared my mind; I looked down at my watch as the clock read 9:54am, crap classes started twenty four minutes ago! I began to run down the hallway realising it was Wednesday and I had defence against the dark arts with Professor Snape… and Draco. I took a sharp turn left as I continued to run down the large hallways towards my room, once getting there I slowed down and slowly walked into the classroom, please don't notice, please don't..

"Ah, Miss Granger." Snape called out from the front of the class room. Dam.

"I'm sorry Sir." I replied slightly breathless as I looked over at Harry and Ron.

"You can sit next to Mr Malfoy who too seems to be… Tardy." Snape put his hand out showing were Draco sat.

I rolled my eyes as I slowly sat down next to Draco who was at the back of the room, Snape let out a grunt of disapproval before he continued on about Dementors and how to protect ourselves from them. I tried hard to avoid any contact or communication with Draco as I wrote down what I needed too and answered all the questions, whether he picked me or not was another story.

I looked around the room and saw Pansy Parkinson glaring at me from across the room, I could see how angry she was as I let out a small sigh and turned away from her.

"What you sighing about?" Draco whispered to me as he pretended to read the book.

"You're lovely girlfriend is glaring at me." I replied quietly as I too pretended to read over the book.

I saw Draco glance over at Pansy as her glare turned into a mushy smile and googly eyes, yuck.

"Jealous?" Draco teased as he went back to 'reading'

"Of her?" I almost laughed too loudly as I cleared my throat to cover it.

"Don't worry Granger; you're much better looking then her, even before you're little 'make over'." Draco whispered as a blush ran across my cheeks.

The class was over and I was up and out of there before Draco had even realised, I growled to myself as I held onto my books and walked towards the next class, I felt someone push passed me quite hard causing me to drop my books all over the ground and of course myself falling slightly onto the ground as well, I looked up as I saw Pansy and her two goons laughing as they walked away.

"You right?" I heard Harry's voice come from behind me as I sighed with relief.

"Yeah." I replied as I picked up my books.  
"What was that all bout anyway?" Ron asked as he bent down and picked up my last book, handing it to me.

"I don't know." I lied as I took the book of Ron, thanking him as I did.

"Girls, hey?" Ron said as he laughed to himself.

Harry and I looked at each other as we shook our heads simultaneously and continued walking. I had History of magic as Harry and Ron had quidditch training, I gave them both a brief hug before trotting off to my next class.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite boring, all I really wanted to do was get back to my dorm and see what Draco had to say to me, I felt like I knew everything they were trying to teach me as I answered every question they would let me. Soon it was dinner time in the great hall and I made my way slowly towards it, I heard the loud chatter of many people talking at once and the smell of delicious food coming as I got closer.

"Hey Hermione I was waiting for you!" Ginny squealed from the doors as I walked over to her.

"Hey Ginny, sorry I'm a bit late I was doing late classes." I spoke rather slowly and it annoyed me, I guess I was tired.

"Man you work too hard." Ginny smiled as she linked arms with me and pulled me onto the Great hall.

The Great Hall was filled with the sound of people chatting and laughing with each other, the enchanted sky was clear as the stars shone brightly. I yawned as Ginny dragged me over to a seat and sat me down.

"So?" Ginny whispered to me as she grinned at me like an idiot.

"So what?" I asked as I yawned again.

"Anything going on between you and him?" Ginny asked in a very low voice.

"I don't know." I replied honestly as I looked over at the Slytherin table for him.

"He's down the end and he's looking at you." Ginny nudged me in the ribs as I looked over at Draco.

As soon as I laid my eyes on him he let a smirk cross his lips, I loved that smirk so I couldn't help but smile back at him as I heard Ginny laugh quietly to herself which caused me to look at her.

"We kissed." I said so quietly I'm not even sure if she heard.

"Oh My God, Really?" Ginny squealed so loudly that people actually stopped talking and looked over at her, guess she did hear.

It seemed like everyone stopped talking and was now staring at Ginny and myself, Ginny laughed uncomfortably as I smiled at them charmingly hoping they'd stop looking at me.

"Nothing to hear really; go back to your conversations!" Ginny said sternly as people just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"Idiot." I mumbled as I looked over at Draco who was laughing and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry! Was it like a small kiss or the whole make out?" Ginny couldn't take the grin off her face as she spoke to me.

"Well the first one was a small kiss… the second was a make out… and the third was a small kiss." I said slowly as I avoided eye contact with her.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny yelled as she got to her feet, I'm guessing in shock.

Everyone turned to look at us again as I rolled my eyes and stood up, I took a hold of Ginny's arm as I began to drag her out of the Great hall. Once in the Hallways I let go of her arm and rolled my eyes again.

"Three times?" Ginny squealed excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"Argh I don't even know what I'm doing Ginny." I sighed as I lent up against the big wooden door frame that led into the Great Hall.

"Do you like him?" Ginny asked directly as I just looked up at her.

"…Yes… I do." I replied in almost a defeated way.

"Then what's to think about?" Ginny asked.

"Well the fact that us, well me and him; it would never work." I said slowly as I thought about what I was saying as I said it.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked yet another question.

"I'm not a pureblood." I answered as I growled at the thought of being classed just because my parents were muggles.

"So what if your not pure blood? You're the smartest student in Hogwarts!" Ginny grinned, that doesn't mean anything though.

"Harry and Ron hate him as well." I sighed as I rubbed my head in my hands.

"Hate who?" I almost jumped out of my skin as I clutched my chest dramatically as Ginny seemed to get just as scared.

"Harry, don't do that!" Ginny yelled as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry girls didn't mean to scare you." Harry smiled as I gave a small smile back.

"Hate who?" Ron repeated as Ginny and I looked at each other.

"Umm." Ginny looked at me to come up with something.

"…Professor Snape…" I replied slowly as I saw Ginny nod her head just as slowly, man we must have looked like idiots.

"Right, that's exactly who." Ginny smiled as she looked at her brother.

"Right." Ron had that confused look on his face.

"Oh it was nothing, just girl talk." I said quickly trying to move on from it.

"How are you feeling anyway Mione?" Harry asked as he turned to face me.

"Just a little tired, but other then that never better." I replied giving him a smile.

"You'll tell me otherwise though wont you?" Harry asked sweetly as I let out a small laugh.

"Of course Harry." I replied with a smile.

"Well we need to go have a quick quidditch meeting, come on Ginny." Ron said as he nudged his sister.

"Ah, feeling well enough to play again now are you?" I asked as I turned to face Ginny.

"Yeah I'm ready to beat some teams!" Ginny grinned as she nudged Ron back.

"Okay guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." I must of sounded a little sad because they pulled me into a group hug.

"See you Hermione." Ginny smiled as Harry and Ron waved before they all walked off together.

"I thought they'd never leave." I jumped as I turned around to see Draco standing next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at him with a slight frown.

"Well I –"  
"Where you listening to my conversation?!" I interrupted him as I put my hands on my hips.

"Not all of it." He replied with a slight chuckle, his real laugh was… nice.

"Oh how nice." I said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Come on Granger you're cute when thinking on your toes." Cute? Thinking on my toes?

"You heard me talk about you!" I said slightly annoyed but also trying to hide the blush.

He simply smirked at me as I rolled my eyes and sighed, why did I keep playing this game with him I mean he'd never fall in love with me I wasn't 'pureblood'. I lent up against the cold stone wall as I slowly slid down it until I was sitting on my butt on the floor.

"You right Granger?" He seemed so sincere as he looked down at me.

"Yeah." I grunted back before putting my head back against the wall.

"You sure?" He asked again as I looked up at him.

"Draco?" A voice from the doorway called out as he turned to see who called him.

"Pansy." He seemed to sigh out as did I.  
"What are you doing sweetie?" She asked sweetly as she walked towards him.

"Nothing." Draco replied as he seemed to try and stand in front of me so she couldn't see me.

"Well why don't you come back in and finish eating with me?" She almost seemed to purr when she spoke to him, gross.

"Not now." He answered with almost no emotion in his voice.

"Why not?" She looked at him seemingly hurt.

"Doesn't really concern you now does it." Draco's butt looks great… Stop it!

"But Draco, I love you." She said quietly as I couldn't hold back the laugh.

I covered my mouth quickly as I looked straight ahead of myself, I didn't mean to laugh at what she had said but on some level I think it was a jealous laugh. I looked to my left slowly as I saw Pansy standing over me with her hands on her hips; I looked at Draco as he shook his head at me.

"Hello Pansy." I bit my lip as I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here mud blood?" She hissed as she seemed to tower over me.

"I'm… sitting." I said slowly as if it was obvious.

"You know what I mean." Her words were laced in poison.

"I was just sitting here." I rolled my eyes as I turned away from her.

I was hoping she would just leave but two seconds later I felt a sharp pain in my left leg as it was forcefully moved slightly, it took me a minute or two and after saying ouch to realise she had kicked me, hard at that.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled as I grabbed a hold of my left ankle.

"I meant what I said when I told you to stay away from him!" Pansy yelled back as she went to kick me again.

In a flash I saw Draco pull her back as she lost her footing and fell to the floor, he does care about me…

"What… what was that for?" Pansy asked as she looked up at Draco from the floor.

"Don't be an idiot Pansy, I walked passed her that was it." Draco replied as he looked down at her.

"But she's still a filthy mud blood and deserves it!" Pansy growled back as she got back up onto her feet.

"Just go." Draco sighed as he walked over to me, was he really doing this in front of her?

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief.

He bent down and picked me up carefully as I felt myself blush; I looked over at Pansy as she sent me a death glare. Draco began to walk off as I saw Pansy drag her index finger across her throat then point at me just before he turned a corner.

"Are you crazy?" I asked still in a state of shock.

"Maybe." He replied as he didn't look down at me.

"I can walk!" I said stubbornly as my mind tried to get around what happened.

Draco shrugged as he put me down, I went to walk off in a proud kind of stance but put too much pressure on my left leg causing me to yelp slightly in surprise and trip myself over, genius.

"You can walk right?" Draco mocked from behind me as I sighed.

"Oh shut up." I growled as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Are you really going to act like you don't have feelings for me?" Draco asked as I turned around to face him.

"Draco this is stupid, you don't really like me, you can't like me…" I felt stupid for saying any of this.

"Well guess what Granger, I do." Draco replied as he walked over to me.

I was still sitting on the ground as I looked up at him as he walked over; he put his hands out to me as I felt my stomach twist, I slowly took a hold of them as he gently pulled me up onto my feet, I let out a small hiss of pain as I immediately put all my weight on my right leg.

"God is she some kind of man in disguise?" I growled as I looked down at my ankle to see it bruising already.

Draco pulled out his black wooden wand as he pointed it down at my ankle; I looked at him as he said '_Episkey' _clearly as I felt my ankle become very hot, two seconds later it felt freezing, then nothing. It was back to normal as I looked back up at Draco as he was smiling sweetly at me.

"I could have done that." I simply stated as I turned around and walked off.

"Argh come on Granger!" I heard Draco growl from behind me as I let out a small laugh.

"You know how I feel about you Draco." I said quietly as I continued to walk towards our room.

"Well I don't know I'm sort of stuck between you really hate me and you can tolerate me." Draco said sarcastically as he followed closely behind me.

"Really 'cause I think the same about you, One minute I'm Hermione then the next I'm mud blood." I stopped walking as I turned around to face him.

"So you're not going to tell me?" He question as I rolled my eyes sighing.

"I like you!" I growled as I turned around and walked off.

"Stop walking off!" Draco hissed as he ran after me.

"I'd really rather talk in our room if you don't mind." I hissed back as I walked faster.

"Fine but I need to go to my Quidditch meeting." I could almost feel him smirk as I stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Then go." I growled as I folded my arms, I felt like a child.

"Just so you know Granger, I've liked you for some time now." And with that he walked off towards the Slytherin common rooms, leaving me to take in everything that happened.

I made my way into our dorm trying not to think at all, I just wanted to switch off my brain and go to sleep, I didn't want to think anymore about my feelings. I strolled into my room as I turned on the lights and I took of my robe and threw it onto the chair that sat neatly under my desk. I began to undress as I sloppily let my dress fall to the floor as I stepped out of it and made my way to my cupboard.

"Man you've gotten sexy." I heard a voice call out as I let out a scream before turning around and seeing Goyle staring at me.  
"What the hell are you doing in here!?" I yelled as I pulled anything I could out of my cupboard to cover myself with.

"Draco gave me the password and I was coming to see him, but this was a bonus." He smirked as he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Argh you're such a sleaze! He's not here!" I yelled as I held a shirt in front of myself, which hardly did anything anyway.

"Ah shame." He didn't get that smirk off his face as he stared at me.

"Get out!" I yelled as I picked up a small red pillow that sat on my bed as I threw it at him.

He got startled as the pillow hit him in the face, I ran up to the door and slammed it yelling at him as I did; I heard him laughing from the other side which made me even angrier.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you Goyle!" I yelled threw the door as I walked back over to the cupboard.

I pulled out my pink pyjamas which had small, red love hearts all over them as I slipped on the shorts and pulled the tank top type top over my head, I pulled out my hair as it slowly fell out of place. I plonked down onto my bed as I felt the comfort call me into sleep and I didn't fight it.

_

* * *

I stood in a dark room alone as I tried to look around, I couldn't see anything no matter how hard I tried. I tried to look for my wand but it wasn't any where either, it was cold and dark and I was all alone. All of a sudden I felt the ground shake as I saw a giant crack form from the darkness, my heart stopped as it began to immerge from the ground; its ugly black eyes focused on me as its mouth dripped with drool._

"_HERMIONE!"_

* * *

I jerked awake as I looked around the room in a panicked state, sweat beads fell from my forehead as I was breathing rigidly, and I looked at the clock as it read 3:30am in bright red.

"It was just a dream." I breathed as I closed my eyes to calm myself down.

I pulled the warm blankets off my body as I slowly put my feet onto the soft white carpet; I stood up as I made my way towards the door. I slowly pulled it open as I walked out of my room and towards the small little kitchen that sat in the main room, too my surprise the light was on, I walked out and saw Draco sitting on the lounge with a glass of water.

"Granger?" He asked as he looked over at me.  
"Bad dream." I mumbled as I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a small glass.

"What about?" He asked as I turned the cold water tap on to fill my glass.

"Mmm… Grim seeker." I replied quietly just before taking a sip of water.

"You okay now?" He looked back at me with quite a lot of concern in his voice.

"Yeah… Why are you up?" I asked as I slowly moved over to him and sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied sharply as he looked away from me.

"Okay…" I didn't know what to say, it seemed like he wanted to keep whatever his problem was a secret from me.

"You were asleep when I got back." He said after a moment of silence causing me to look at him.

"Yeah I passed out not long after I got the fright of my life." I hissed the last part as I took another sip of water.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he looked at me.

"Eh, so I get here right? And I walk into my room and take off my robe and then my dress, as I walk over to my cupboard I heard someone talk to me and it scared the hell out of me!" I growled as I placed the small glass onto the table.

"Who spoke to you?" Draco asked as he continued to just look at me.

"Goyle, he said 'man you've gotten sexy' then wouldn't leave until I threw something at him." I growled as I lounged back onto the lounge and looked over at Draco.

"So he stared at you for a while?" Draco growled as he looked to be getting angry.

"Umm yeah…" I replied slowly.

"Idiot." He hissed as I felt myself smile a little.

"Are you jealous?" I asked in a teasing tone as he looked back at me.

"Of course I am." He growled back as he sat back on the lounge close to me.

"How sweet." I teased as I let out a small girlish giggle, mentally slapping my self as soon as I did.

"It's ridiculous how you make me feel Granger." He said quietly as I felt my heart beat faster once again.

I didn't say anything as I felt myself blush, he turned to me as he slowly pulled me towards him, I must have been holding my breath because I felt the sudden need to breathe. He moved his face closer to mine as he gently kissed me, my head went all fuzzy once again and I felt so pathetically girl, but I kissed him back. It began to become a passionate kiss as he held me tightly, next minute he broke the kiss and smirk at me.

"Night Granger." He whispered as he got up and walked towards his room.

Bastard.

**

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please Review.**

**Love Charm**


	7. A Grim Encounter

**Hope you like this chapter, if you do please just review and let me know, reviews make me happy!! So please? **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

I laid back on the lounge thinking about everything that had happened in the last forty eight hours as I dramatically put the back of my arm over my forehead, mouthing woe is me. I didn't feel like moving as I turned my head to the left and looked around the dimly lit room as my eyes began to feel heavy, I yawned tiredly as I closed my eyes.

I woke up on my own as I rubbed my eyes slightly sloppily before opening them properly; I looked around as I noticed I was in my room, how did I get here? I sat up in my nice comfy bed as I let one more yawn escape my lips before pulling off my blankets and hopping up out of bed.

I walked out into the main room as I saw Draco in the kitchen; he was wearing boxer shorts and nothing else as I let out a goofy smile seeing his nicely built body in the flesh made me want to kiss him, but I held back as I walked over to the kitchen.

"Did you move me?" I asked from right behind him, causing him to jump in slight shock.

"God Granger, yes I did move you and you sleep like a log just so you know." Draco hissed as he pulled out the milk from the fridge.

"I was tired!" I protested as he laughed putting the milk on the side counter, he had a cute laugh.

"Want to spend your free period with me?" He asked suddenly as he stood right in front of me.

"There is no such thing; I have a study period though." I felt like a nerd as soon as the words left my mouth as I mentally sighed at me.

"Oh come on Granger." He seemed so light and free today as he swiftly picked me up and placed me on the side counter as I laughed at him.

"I can't anyway I promised Ron I'd help him with herbology." I replied as he put his arms around my back, sending shivers up it as he did.

"Do you have too?" He almost seemed like he was pouting as for the second time this morning he made me laugh.

"Yes I promised…" I smiled as I lazily draped my arms over his shoulders, clasping my hands together once I did.

"No way I can stop you?" He asked hopefully as I shook my head no just before gently placing my lips onto his as I kissed him.

He pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my legs around him and in an instant we were making out passionately, I felt myself go breathless as my head went fuzzy.

"Draco, are you in this time?" A voice called out as I jumped off Draco in an instant.

"God dam it." I heard Draco curse as he walked towards the front door.

"Ah good to see you're here this time." I realised the voice to be Goyle as I rolled my eyes and poured myself a small glass of milk.

"What do you want?" Draco growled as he walked over to the trusty lounge that sat in the middle of the main room.

I put the milk back into the fridge as I turned around to see Goyle standing behind me smirking as I pulled a face of disgust as I looked at him.

"Hi." He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Away." Draco growled as we both turned our gaze towards him.

"Me?" Goyle asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes." Draco replied simply as he gave me a small real smile before grunting at Goyle to come here.

I smiled back at him as I turned to go get ready for my day with Ron, I pulled out my clothes from my room, had a hot shower and did my hair and make up; fifteen minutes later I was out the door.

* * *

I walked down the large hallway of Hogwarts castle as I made my way towards the library, part of me thought that if Goyle hadn't walked in I would have stayed with him; I let out a small smile as I also blushed slightly. All of a sudden I realised there was no one else around me as I looked behind myself seeing absolutely no one.

I tried to keep myself calm as I continued walking, I felt a cold chill as I hugged myself and rubbed my hands up and down my fore arm, I shivered as I felt something warm on my neck. I froze as the warm thing on my neck felt like breathing, I slowly got the courage to turn around as I saw the large black bodied Grim Seeker standing over me, I didn't even have enough breath to scream as I was face to face with it as it's deep black eyes stared me down, I was close enough to see it's sharp yellow teeth as it let out a low growl, my mind was playing a trick on me I said over and over as I closed my eyes and stood as still as anything.

I heard it let out an ear-piercing scream as I opened my eyes in fear, I saw it high on its back legs; I had enough in me to move back slowly as it came down on me swiping at me as it fell back onto the ground. I let out a yelp of pain as I grabbed my right arm, as I pulled my hand away I saw blood coming out of four large deep gashes on my forearm… My mind wasn't playing tricks on me, it screamed at me again as I turned and began running for it.

My mind was telling me I couldn't out run this thing as I heard it coming after me, I pushed myself to run faster as I took a sharp left turn and continued running as I heard it crash into the wall slightly but not enough to stop it as it continued after me, letting out terrifying screams. I felt it catching up to me and I was running out of energy as I quickly pulled out my wand.

"Defodio!" I turned and yelled as I tripped over my footing.

The ground just in front of me spiked up violently as I fell backwards, tripping over my ankle causing me to roll slightly, I saw the Grim Seeker crash into the spike causing it to trip over its large clumsy feet and seemingly fall just enough to go over the top of me and crash into the wall at the end of the hall. All of a sudden I heard people scream as the area that the Grim Seeker had smashed into made a large crack in the stone, it was then I realised that the Grim Seeker had vanished as I was left on the floor with the spike that saved my life to the left of me and the giant crack in the wall to the right of me, I couldn't move as my arm burned with pain. People began to surround me as I held onto my arm and breathed heavily.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask me as I looked up at them before shaking my head as my arm burned.

"What happened here?" I heard Professor Snape growl as the students that had circled around me moved out of the way as they let him through.

Professor Snape walked up to me as I looked up at him, my eye site became fuzzy as I held onto my arm tightly, I heard him bark orders to a younger student to get Dumbledore and quickly as he bent down next to me, he pulled my hand away from my wounds.

"Did a Grim Seeker do this?" I heard him ask as I nodded slowly.

I cried out in pain as I grabbed back onto my arm as it burned violently, I could feel Snape try and hold me down as my body shook, this pain was unbelievable as I looked up at Snape who was trying to tell me to do something but I couldn't quite hear what he was saying.

"Out of my way!" Dumbledore's loud old voice boomed as the students moved quickly out of his way.

"The cuts are pretty deep Albus." Snape said in his flat tone, still holding me down.

"We must get her to Madam Pomfrey and quickly." Dumbledore said as he quickly began to walk off again.

I felt my body lift off the ground as I tried to think of anything other then my arm burning, but not thinking about it made it worse as I let out a scream off pain…

* * *

I opened my eyes with a growl as I looked around, back in the hospital wing… I saw Professor Snape, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey all talking at the end of my bed, not noticing I was awake.

"What happened?" I asked blankly as the three stopped talking and looked at me.

"I was beginning to worry about you Miss Granger." Dumbledore spoke to me with such care in his voice.

"There was no one around me when I first saw it…" I sighed as I looked at him for answers.

"Yes it seems the grim seeker pulled you into something different, somewhere different even." Dumbledore rambled as I gave him a weird look.

I went to push myself up into a seated position as I felt my arm burn as I let out a small hiss of pain as I grabbed my arm, remembering the scratches.

"Does it burn still?" Professor Snape leered at me as I slowly nodded.

"There isn't anything else I can do." Madam Pomfrey tried to whisper to Dumbledore but I heard her just fine.

"Why does it burn?" I asked as I held onto my wound tightly.

"The grim seeker has such a gruesome way of killing its victim, its claws cause burning and blurred vision just before you pass out from the pain, as its bite holds deadly poison but not instant poison slow and burning poison that causes the most excruciating pain." Snape answered as he looked at the wound on my arm.

I looked at it too as it was a dark black in colour as my whole forearm around it was bruised, the wounds themselves were deep and they still burned, but not as bad as before.

"Quick thinking with that spell, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled at me in his gentle way as I thought back to the attack.

"Sir… why didn't anyone else see me or the grim seeker until I had fallen over and it had crashed into the wall?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"It had you in its spell; they are very dangerous enemies Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied with concern in his voice as he peered over the rim of his glasses at me.

"Hermione!" I heard my name being called from the doorway as I looked over and saw Draco as he let out a sigh of relief.

I couldn't help but smile as he jogged over to me, he took one look at my arm as confusion and anger and worry all crossed his face within two seconds.

"Mr Malfoy shouldn't you be elsewhere." I heard Professor Snape questioned as he looked at him.

"No I have a study period." Draco replied with a sort of snarl as Professor Snape turned and walked away.

"I will leave you two alone, take care Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled as he turned and slowly followed after Snape.

"What did you do to yourself this time Granger?" Draco sighed as he looked at my arm.

"Mm Grim Seeker got me." I mumbled as I gently ran my hand over my scratches letting out a little whimper of pain.

"You okay?" Draco asked straight away as I turned to look at him.

"How did you hear anyway?" I asked with a slight sigh at the end on the word 'way'.

"Someone yelling outside, it went something like 'The head girl was attacked, I think she's dead.' You almost gave me a heart attack." He growled at me as I gave him a small smile.

"For a moment I thought I was going too." I replied truthful as I looked down at the ground.

"See you should have stayed with me." Draco lightly teased as I gave him a small smile.

"That ran through my mind too." I laughed a little before realising he wasn't laughing with me.

I looked at him as he was staring at me; he came in closer and kissed me lightly as I enjoyed having his soft lips on mine. He broke the kiss as I looked up at him with a small smile.

"What are we doing?" I asked slowly as I continued to look into his stormy grey eyes.

"In what way?" Draco asked slightly confused as he squished himself next to me on the bed.

"Well… what are we?" I rolled my eyes as he let out a small laugh.

"Do we have to be anything?" Draco asked as I felt a little sharp pain in my heart.

"I guess not." I replied slightly hurt, but then why would it be any different?

"I wouldn't have thought you'd want to be anything." Draco said as he looked off in the distance.

"Why would you think that?" I asked as I followed his gaze out into nothing.

"It would mean letting people know we are 'together'." Draco replied as he turned to look at me.

"You think I'm embarrassed?" I was slightly confused as to why he was saying this.

"Harry and Ron hate me remember?" Draco let out a low growl, Oh.

"But I love you." I bit my lip as soon as I said it, why did I say it?

There was a long uncomfortable silence as I avoided looking at him, so I wasn't quite sure what he was doing, part of me was yelling at myself but the other part of me wanted him to say it back.

"So what you're my girlfriend?" Draco asked, breaking the silence making me look at him.

"Not if you don't want that." I said quickly as I once again felt like an idiot, this whole 'love' thing sucks.

"Well, you love me… I … Love you… So I guess all that's left is to ask…" Draco said slowly as I felt my heart beat a little faster.

"You mean that?" I didn't like being this vulnerable but he seemed to know what to say to make me feel it when I was around him.

"Be mine, Granger." It was roughly done and very unromantic as I let out a small laugh.

"Sweet right till the end I see." I said sarcastically as he smirked at me.

"I want you to be only mine." Draco said quietly as he took a hold of my hands with his rough large ones.

"Even if I'm a mud blood?" I asked quietly as I looked away from him.

"It never mattered to me personally." He answered just as quietly as he brought his hand up to my cheek and turned my face to face him.

He kissed me once again and once again my mind went fuzzy, every time he was around me I couldn't think properly and he made me feel special in a way; he slipped his arms around my waist as he gently pulled me towards him as he continued to kiss me. I heard a throat clear as I pulled away from Draco and looked over at the doorway; Ginny was standing there with a grin on her face before running towards me.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were dead!" Ginny squealed as she pulled me into a hug and squeezed me way too tight, causing pain in my arm.

"I might be soon though." I wheezed out as Ginny let go of me in a second.

"I was so worried when I heard you were rushed off to the hospital wing by Snape and Dumbledore." Ginny spoke quickly as she did when she was worried.

"I'm fine… Just a little scratch." I replied as I heard Draco mumble something under his breath.

"What?" Ginny asked as she looked down at my arm as she seemed to go pale.

"I'm fine Ginny; Grim Seeker just got me a little." I sighed as I put my hand over my wounds.

"Well I can see you've been looked after." Ginny smirked as she looked over at Draco.

"Where is Harry and Ron?" I asked changing the subject causing Ginny to glance back at me.

"I don't know." Ginny replied as she pulled a face that told me she was thinking.

"You'd think they'd be here considering everyone thinks I'm dead." I puffed, crossing my arms across my chest in annoyance.

"They'll be here soon Granger stop complaining, I've got to go to Ancient runes." Draco wrinkled his nose at the class as I shook my head.

"See you later then." I said as he gave me a quick kiss before walking off, grunting a bye to Ginny.

"Oh well, look at that." Ginny smirked as she plunked herself onto the hospital bed.

"We're together." Ginny let out the biggest squeal I have ever heard as it caused me to twitch slightly.

"God!" I growled as I rubbed my ears dramatically while I looked up at the charming red-head.

"Finally you guys are together!" Ginny squealed as she hugged me excitedly.

"Hermione!" I heard the squeaky voice of Ron as I looked over and smiled at him.

"'Bout time." Ginny growled at her brother, whacking him as he walked up to us.

"I only just heard." Ron replied as he took me into a big bear hug causing my arm to burn with pain.

"How did you only just hear? Everyone thought she was dead!" Ginny said pulling her brother off me as she saw the pain on my face.

"They just said she was hurt." Ron replied as he looked at his sister in a confused way.

"Grim Seeker." Ginny said simply, pointing to my right forearm.

"Gees Mione, that's disgusting!" Ron seemed almost impressed at the way it had turned out on my skin.

"Thank you Ronald." I replied with quite a lot of sarcasm.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny questioned, looking at her brother sharply.

"I don't know I wasn't with him when I heard." Ron answered pushing her slightly as she frowned back at him.

"Doesn't matter I'm not staying here anyway." I pulled myself off the bed as I got up onto my feet.

"I don't think they wanted you to leave." Ginny looked at me as I simply waved her off.

"Are you even alright?" Ron asked as he took a hold of my left arm to make sure I was steady.

"I'm perfectly fine it was just a little scratch." I answered stubbornly as I accepted Ron's help to steady myself.

"Hermione I really don't think—"

"I'm fine!" I growled interrupting her, not wanting to continue this argument.

"If you say so." She sighed as she followed closely behind me.

* * *

I walked out of the Hospital wing as Ron walked next to me looking like if I dropped at any moment he would be ready to catch me, Ginny was behind me as she kept looking back to see if any teachers were coming after us as if she had broken a prisoner out of jail.

"Would you two relax?" I sighed as I stopped walking and turned to look at the two.

"If it's still that bad even though you've been to Madam Pomfrey, don't you think that makes it really, really bad?" Ginny asked with a concerned tone to her voice.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore." I answered bluntly as they both said 'Oh' at the same time.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Ginny growled as she pouted slightly.

"Because you Ginevra have Care of Magical Creatures and you Ronald, have Herbology." I said sternly looking at the two off them as they stared dumbfounded back at me.

"Go!" I ordered as they both jumped slightly, before walking away from me mumbling as they did so.

I rolled my eyes as I turned back and continued on my way towards Dumbledore's office, I looked around to see people whispering to each other as I walked passed them and they followed me with their eyes. This happened to me the whole way to the office, as I reached the office I made my way inside.

"Sir?" I called out just before I entered the simply breath taking room.

"Come in Miss Granger, no doubt you have some questions." Dumbledore replied as he sat behind his large wooden desk.

"Sir, what am I suppose to do about this Grim Seeker?" I asked slowly as I stood in front of his desk.

"I am trying to figure that out myself." Dumbledore answered as he lent back in his chair and looked at me.

"… Am I a danger to be around?" I asked quietly as I carefully ran my hand over my wounds.

"We are all a danger to be around Miss Granger." Dumbledore said in his wise old way as he slowly got to his feet.

"But am I more dangerous at the moment?" I rephrased the question hoping he'd give me a straight up answer.

"If you are worried about Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, I don't think you should." He said as I blushed at the fact he said Draco's name in the mix.

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure as he made his way over to me.

"Friends are always the best thing to hold close when one is in danger, Miss Granger." He smiled at me as he stood in front of me.

"I don't want them getting hurt." I sighed as he let out a small chuckle.

"If I understand it Miss Granger, they are the ones keeping you safe." Dumbledore smiled at me as I gave him a small smile back.

"But I will let you know if I have any more information on this beast as soon as I get it." He added hand gesturing for me to walk with him.

"I don't have to go back to the hospital wing do I?" I complained as I followed him slowly.

"No Miss Granger but I would like you to rest for a day or two in your room." Dumbledore replied as he led me down his large spiral stairs as I walked just slightly behind him.

"You mean no class?" I asked with a slight disappointment to my voice.

"Work will be given to you for you to do, don't worry about that." Dumbledore chuckled once again as we now walked down a hallway.

"So I can't leave my room at all?" I whinged out before realising I was sounding like a child.

"No and, for now at least I think it would be good for you not to come to the Quidditch match tomorrow either, students are scared of you." Dumbledore spoke sternly to me but that didn't stop me from frowning, it wasn't my fault it was after me.

"Yes Sir." I sighed in defeat, following Dumbledore not really knowing where he was leading me.

I walked silently as Dumbledore continued down the hallway and then turned left before stopping and holding his hand out telling me to stop; he walked into a class room as I stood waiting out the front of it. A minute or so later he walked out as I saw Draco right behind him.

"Since you two are living with each other, Mr Malfoy I want you to make sure she stays in bed, although she feels fine now she won't be in an hour or so." Dumbledore was speaking to Draco as he nodded to his instructions.

"Since I know of you're feelings for each other I couldn't think of anyone better for the job." Dumbledore added simply as he walked off leaving me blushing like an idiot.

"Good thing too, that class was boring." Draco smirked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm really fine I don't need you to look after me." I said stubbornly, still pouting over the fact I couldn't go to classes for the next two days.

"Come on Granger, in to bed with you." Draco ordered as he picked me up off my feet causing me to blush… again!

I went to protest but he would hear nothing of it, I sighed as I let him carry me to our room; I had the feeling he liked carrying me around. Once in our dorm he walked into my large elegant room and gently put me down onto my incredibly soft and comfy bed before putting the covers over me.

"…Thank you Draco…" I said quietly, feeling like a child as I pulled the blankets up to my chin.

"No thank you for getting me outta' ancient ruins." Draco replied as he sat down just next to me.

"Harry didn't come find me." I sighed putting my head onto the two large fluffy pillows behind me.

"Maybe Potter will come later." Draco grunted seemingly dissatisfied that Harry would be around any time soon.

"He's my best friend you know." I said bluntly, I cuddled myself under the blankets as I felt cold.

"Yeah doesn't mean I have to like him." He mumbled something under his breath as well but I didn't quite catch what he said.

"I don't expect you to like him, I just expect you to tolerate him." I looked at him before feeling all of my energy drain and then I felt very hot.

"Yeah well as long as he does the same… You right?" Draco asked all of a sudden as he put his hand on my forehead before taking it off quickly.

"You're burning up Granger." I heard him say as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"I don't feel so good." I growled feeling my head spin and a sharp pain in my stomach as I hurled over, holding onto it.

"Do you want me to take you back to the hospital wing?" Draco asked in a worried voice, even though he tried to hide his worry.

I shook my head in replied as I let out a moan of pain, I didn't think I could ever hurt in so many ways all at once, I felt a cool cloth on my forehead as I notice Draco had gotten one for me, I gave him a small smile before squinting in pain again. I felt myself shake as I breathed heavily…

"I think she's waking up." I heard Ginny's voice as I slowly opened my eyes with a frown.

"God dam it…" I grunted while putting my right hand over half of my face.

"Dumbledore said that this was normal and to let you go through it." I heard Draco inform me as I turned my head slightly too see him still by my side.

"You're so dramatic lately Mione." Ginny joked lightly as I poked my tongue out at her tiredly.

"Glad to see you're alright." I heard the familiar voice of Harry as I turned towards my door seeing him walk in as I did so.

"Harry…" I said as happily as I could while feeling this horrid, I smiled at him weakly.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner I was just doing… things." Harry spoke with an uneasy edge to his voice as I stared at him.

"Could have told me she was up, you know." Ron called out as he burst into the room holding a bunch of flowers in his hands.

I smiled at him as he casually walked over to me and handed me the bunch of flowers, I looked at him as I took them and he was smiling back at me; I looked at the flowers as I saw pink roses with orange and purple gerberas and lilies all mixed together.

"Thank you Ron they are beautiful." I smiled while taking in the smell of all the flowers together.

"They are from Harry as well; Ginny helped us pick them out." Ron said as he smiled almost proudly at himself.

"They are lovely." I said as I glanced at Ginny who was grinning at the fact she had made the whole bunch herself.

"Well we thought we'd get you some to make you feel better." Ron grinned his goofy grin which made me smile back at him.

"Thank you…" I replied as I looked down at the flowers.

"Pathetic Weasel." Draco mumbled next to me as he sat with his arms folded angrily.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he walked over to me and put his hand onto mine.

"I'm okay now." I nodded as I looked over at Draco who was rolling his eyes.

"Why is Malfoy still here?" Harry asked with sharpness to his voice as they both stared each other down.

"Why am I still here, Granger?" Draco repeated the question as I looked at him with a slight frown.

"Harry, Ron I need to let you know that I'm with Draco." I said slowly, turning towards my two best friends as they both stared back at me.

"With Draco?" Ron repeated as he raised an eye brow at me still confused.

"She's my girlfriend." Draco said bluntly but yet there was a proud sound to his voice.

"… You're an idiot…" Harry growled at me before turning around and walking off.

"But he's a jerk." Ron stated simply getting a grunt from Draco in reply.

"He's not to me Ron… Please don't walk out on me too." I pleaded as I took a hold of his hand and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"How can you trust him?" Ron asked as he turned to look at Draco who still had his arms folded.

"I just can." I replied holding onto his overly large hands tightly.

"… If you say so Mione, I still don't like him…" Ron sighed as I smiled happily and pulled him into a hug.

"Feelings returned." Draco muttered as I shot him a glare.

"Aren't you shocked Ginny?" Ron turned to look at his sister as she looked around the room.

"Oh... Oh yes! How could you Hermione?!" Her acting was terrible as Ron just stared blankly at her as I shook my head.

"I already knew." She then sighed out.

"How long do you think he'll stay mad?" I asked quietly looking towards Ron and Ginny.

No one answered as I fell back onto my bed with a sigh, Ron stayed for a little longer before needing to head off and Ginny not much longer after Ron; I sat in my bed thinking about nothing as I felt myself just staring.

"He can't stay mad forever Granger, so stop worrying." I heard Draco call out to me, which brought me back to reality.

"So we are officially together." I said looking at Draco walk into the room.

"Yes." Draco replied sitting on the bed and brining me in for a hug, which was what I really needed.

"Draco… What did you mean when you said it never bothered you personally?" I asked as I rested my head against his slightly hard chest.

"Mm I was wondering how long it would be until you asked me about that." As he sighed I felt his chest go up then back down as he moved his left hand lightly up and down my back.

"You don't have to tell me right now you know." I said putting my arms around his body, blushing slightly as I did.

"Its fine, my father hates mud… muggle born witches and wizard and that's just what he demanded I did as well." Draco answered as he brushed my hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"How are you coping… you know, with your father being a death eater?" I asked slowly, unsure of what his reaction would be with this question.

"It's hard on my mother and my father wants me to take his spot as a death eater." Draco answered as I hugged him just that little bit tighter.

"You can't do that." I said so quietly that I almost didn't say it at all.

"Don't want too truthfully Granger, but my mother is guilt tripping me into thinking about it." Draco was completely honest with me as I was slightly surprised at how much he was opening up to me.

"Come back with me over the break." I seemed to have said that before really thinking it through.

"Really?" Draco asked as he looked down at me sounding very into the idea of being away from his family.

"Yeah, come spend the break with me." I smiled up at him as he swiftly kissed me before pulling himself out of my grip.

"Rest Granger." He smiled at me before leaving my room, turning off the light as he did.

I sighed heavily as he left the room, feeling rather annoyed that I had to stay in bed and always 'rest' just because that useless 'monster' was stalking me but the fact that they were believe to only hunt and kill purebloods kept playing on my mind as I laid down on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

_

* * *

_

I stood alone as the freezing cold breeze hit my skin like an ice block, causing goose bumps to pop up all over my skin as my lips began to chatter together. I tried to think of something warm as I wondered around in the darkness asking myself to wake up, I heard a noise as I turned sharply to look behind me but nothing was there. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.

"_Just a dream…" I said out loud hugging myself for even a little extra warmth._

_I heard a low hissing sound as I looked sharply at where I had heard the noise as another hissing sound came to the other side of me as my breathing became ridged an uneven._

_A cloaked thing suddenly jumped out hissing at me as I let out a shrivelled scream as the one from the other side grabbed me from behind holding me tightly._

"_You have been marked…" It hissed out in my ear causing me to freeze as its voice was the deadliest sounding thing I had ever heard as its breath smelt of off fish._

_Then out of nowhere the second one grabbed my arm and bit down hard onto it._

* * *

"Ah!" I screamed awake as I held onto my wrist tightly.

"What, what?" Draco jumped awake as I realised he was sleeping on the chair next to me.

I pulled away my hand as I stared at my wrist in disbelief; it was swollen and bruised as a set of teeth marks stood out clearly.


	8. Things need to be sorted

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.. please review **

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

"What the hell?" Draco asked as he lightly took my left arm in his rough, pale hand.

"I'm being eaten in my dreams, great." I let a small sigh escape my lips while I stared down at my wrist; it throbbed lightly in slight pain.

I didn't know how to react, I wanted to yell, scream and ask why? But I also just wanted to cry, I wasn't safe awake and now I wasn't safe being asleep either; it was one of those times where you just want your mum.

"Hey don't cry…" Draco said softly, capturing me up into his arms; it was then I realised that tears were falling down my cheeks.

"I don't even know why I'm crying…" I replied half serious about that statement as I felt more and more tears run down my cheeks, leaving their wet trail behind them.

"Shall we take you to Dumbledore?" He whispered into my ear, and then kissed my cheek gently.

"I'd rather just stay like this." I replied as he let out a gentle laugh that echoed through my head.

"Well it's five thirty in the morning so when it gets later we will go, okay?" Draco seemed so stern, I couldn't help but to smile lovingly at him.

"You were sleeping on the chair?" I asked pointing towards the small cane chair next to the bed.

"Yeah." He grunted stretching out his neck uncomfortably.

"Well… Why didn't you just sleep in with me?" I had this strange connection with Draco lately and all I wanted to do was be with him.

"You were asleep, I couldn't ask." Draco replied shaking his head at me.

"Well next time you can..." I looked up at him and his pale facial features, everything about them was perfect.

"God Ganger, you've made me fall so much in love with you." Draco sighed ever so slightly as he looked down into my eyes.

"Should I be sorry?" I whispered not taking my eyes off his stormy grey ones.

"No."

Draco put me down onto the bed and slowly got on top of me, keeping his weight on his hands, I felt my heart beat quicken as his body pressed against mine. I looked at him, I'm guessing in a surprised way as he just simply smiled back, it was a pure smile and one that made a small smile come across my lips; he bent down and began to kiss me softly I could feel myself slip from reality as his soft lips caressed mine. He broke the kiss but only from my lips, he kissed down my jaw line then slowly down my neck as I gasped arching my back slightly, he needed to stop.

"Draco…" I managed to breathe out hoarsely.

"Mmm sorry Granger." He mumbled gently pushing himself off me, lying next to me now.

"I'm not ready for that." I replied quietly looking away from him blushing.

"It's fine… stupid to rush like that." I felt him take a hold of my hand firmly as my blush stayed crimson across my cheeks.

I wanted to ask him questions but I held back as the silence filled the room, I traced the wall up and down with my eyes as I held onto his hand tightly, not wanting to let go, ever. I glanced over at the time as the clock read 6:00 in bright red numbers, I guess now was as good of time as any.

"Draco… I think we can go to Dumbledore now." I found it hard to find volume in my voice, I felt embarrassed.

"Okay I'll go get dressed." And with that he pushed himself up off the bed and walked out the door, I think he felt embarrassed too.

I pulled myself up as I sat on my large comfy bed and looked around the large elegant room, it almost always seemed like I didn't belong in here, I flicked my wand as my cupboard doors flew open and a bra, shirt and pants flew out and onto the bed.

* * *

Once I was dressed and brushed my hair I made my way out into the main room where I saw Draco sitting on the lounge waiting for me, as I entered he looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"I hope you're not mad about earlier." I squeaked out as I stood in the doorway.

"Nah I was stupid, let's go okay?" I watched him get up and walk over too me but I still felt bad in a way.

"I love you." I spoke quietly as I looked at the handsome man that stood in front of me.

"You too Granger, now lets go because you have to be back in this room before everyone is heading off to class." He was joking but that didn't stop the 'humph' I made.

He took a hold of my hand once again as he walked me out of our dorm, the early morning made the halls bare and quiet which sent a shiver through me; Draco gave my hand a little squeeze but we continued in complete silence.

Once we reached Professor Dumbledore's office I knocked softly on the door before walking in pulling Draco in behind me.

"Ah Miss Granger, I had a feeling I would see you sometime today, just didn't think it would be this early." He sat at his big wooden desk as he peered over the rim of his spectacles.

"I'm sorry for coming in this early sir." I said walking in front of his desk, still holding onto Draco's hand tightly.

"Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore acknowledged turning his gaze towards Draco.

"Sir." Draco seemed to grunt as he avoided eye contact with the head master.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked putting the papers he had in his hands down.

"Sir … I was bitten… while I was asleep." I didn't know how to explain myself properly; I bit my lip slightly trying to think of a better way to put it.

"She was bitten in a dream and when she woke up she had the bite mark." Draco saw that I was struggling and filled in the blanks.

Draco gently pulled me forward as he took a hold of my wrist pulling my pink long sleeved shirt up over the bite mark causing me to hiss out in pain, surprising all of us it seemed. The bite mark was swollen and bruised as a pair of teeth could still clearly be identified.

"And you say this happened in a dream Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked taking a hold of my wrist to closer inspect my arm.

"Yes sir… there were these ugly looking things… One of the grabbed me and told me I was 'marked' then a second one came out and bit me… Then I woke up." I winced when he prodded the bite mark before letting go of my arm.

"Hmm… You seem to have a target on your head this year Miss Granger." Dumbledore said in a very humble voice.

"Sir I can't figure out what they were… I don't get it I've read a lot about Magical creatures and things like that yet… nothing matched what these 'things' looked like."

"I must say I haven't heard about this kind of thing in quite awhile, but I will have to study it again and get back to you Miss Granger."

"Will they attack again?"

"Not likely Miss Granger… their job was to mark you for whatever reason, which they did… It's very dark magic and I suggest you stay close to your friends." Dumbledore gave his warm old smile before showing us the door, telling us to leave now.

I thanked him before walking out of the large office and back into the empty halls of Hogwarts School; Draco stood next to me as I let out a sigh and just stared at my feet.

"Hey stop worrying so much, I'll be next to you at every moment." Draco said sweetly putting his hands onto my shoulder, causing me to look up at him.

"Promise?" I asked once again staring into his beautiful grey eyes.

"Duh Granger." He hissed playfully as he pulled me into a large hug.

"He wasn't much help was he?" I sighed into his shoulder as I rested my chin on it.

"Old man, father always wanted him out of the school." Draco replied harshly lightly touching his cheek against mine.

"He's a great wizard Draco." I was a little more defensive then I wanted to come across as.  
"I know." He said simply as he grabbed a hold of my hips and quickly thrusting me up over his shoulder.

"Draco?! What are you doing?" I squealed as he held onto my legs to keep me over his shoulder.

"I'm taking you back to our dorm, before you start scaring little children." His tone was playful as he started off down the hallway.

"Draco! Put me down." I giggled as he spun in a circle while walking towards our dorm.

"Nah." He replied simply, spinning me around a little faster as I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm getting dizzy!" I complained while still laughing as I watched the surroundings around me whoosh passed me.

"Put her down Mr Malfoy." I heard Professor Snape hiss as Draco stopped spinning, my head didn't though.

"Yes Sir." Draco sneered as he put me onto my feet.

I still felt very dizzy as I walked backwards then left, then right… then I fell onto the ground still laughing my head off like an idiot, I heard Draco laugh too as I laid down on the cold floor of one of the corridors.

"You will see me this afternoon Mr Malfoy, as for you Miss Granger if I see you out of your dorm for the rest of the day you will get a three week detention out in the forbidden forest, not the best place to be alone with a Grim Seeker after you, now is it." I stopped laughing at that point as he glared down at me, if looks could kill.

"Yes sir." I replied looking at him, my head was still spinning so I saw about three of him which set me off on a laughing spree again.

"Come on Granger lets get you back to the dorm." Draco said trying not to laugh himself as Professor Snape glared at the two of us.

He put his arms under my armpits as he pulled me up onto my feet, I looked back at Snape who was looking stern as always but I turned just a little to the left and I saw Harry looking at me from the end of the corridor he looked so betrayed as he watch Draco guided me too our room, I wanted to run to him to try and tell him I was still me, but when I looked back to see him again he was gone.

"Harry looked so hurt." I sighed heavily as Draco practically dragged me into our dorm.

"Get over it, he will soon enough." Draco replied with a small growl in his voice.

"I wish I could share your views." I sighed back pushing myself backwards to lean on the cream coloured wall.

"He will Granger, as annoying as you are your too hard to be without." Draco smirked at me as I gave him a blank look back.

"Yeah well it's not my fault you repeal people like a bad smell." I teased back with a smirk now on my face.

"I happen to think it attracted you to me." Draco replied walking over to me and placing his hands at either side of me head, pinning me to the wall.

"I think it was pity." I smirked playfully; it wasn't anything to do with pity… I really did just fall in love with him

"Ha." Was all he said and it was dripping with sarcasm.

He moved his face closer to mine as I looked up at him with a smirk still on my lips, I could get to him and he knew it. He pushed himself up against me as he took a hold of both my arms and placed them above my head, okay he owned me in this section of mind games. He kissed my lips, then my jaw line, and then my neck as my breathing went ridged he travelled back up to my lips before giving me a quick kiss and breaking away leaving me breathless.

"Go back to bed Granger, I'm off to class." His smirk was such a tease; he grabbed his large black bag and made his way out the door.

"You're horrible!" I yelled at out after him but it was too late, he was gone.

I mumbled a rant as I made my way back into my room, I thought now was as good as any time to let my parents know I wanted to bring a boy back to stay with us over the break, I didn't even know if they would say yes but I would have to try and convince them by guilt tripping with everything I had. I sat down at the large wooden desk that sat against the wall in the middle of the room picking up a quill and a piece of paper, I began writing the letter using all the begging I could do without over doing it, once I was satisfied with it I folded it and sent it off with an owl. I climbed back into bed with a sigh I felt tired and I wasn't going to fight it.

* * *

The next four weeks passed quite normal, I got a letter back from my parents saying that they were okay with it which I told Draco, he was so excited, even though he tried to hide it, Ginny and I spent every hour that I wasn't with Draco together talking about things, Ron spent half his time with Harry and the other half with me, Ginny and Draco which to my surprise Draco and Ron were actually getting along quite well, Ginny and him even better. Harry refused to talk to me still but I continued to try anyway, Draco and I spent every free moment we could with each other besides when he had to sit with his Slytherin buddies, he was called into Snape a few more times but he didn't want to talk about it so I didn't pressure. My shoulder scares hardly healed and the teeth marks were still brightly visible but I was less bothered by it now then what I was before. It was now time for the break and everyone was packing and ready to get back to their families.

"Looking forward to meeting my _muggle_ family?" I asked playfully looking back at Draco who was stuffing things into his suitcase.

"It'll be weird in a muggle home." He answered finally finishing packing, zipping up his suitcase in one quick motion.

"It's nothing amazing." I admitted as I pulled my suitcase towards the portrait, resting it there before making my way back over to Draco.

"Have I told you how cute you look today?" Draco asked putting his arms around my waist as soon as I reached him.

I wore a chequered red and brown skirt that stopped at my thighs but not too reviling with a tanned light coat with a striped brown and tan scarf, light brown beanie and light brown ugg boats with dark brown socks that went up just passed my knees, my hair was in two long braids. Draco was wearing dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt and a brown jacket lazily put over the top showing off all of his cute body as I grinned at him like a dork.

"You look sexy." I teased, kissing him lightly on his soft lips.

"We better get down and have breakfast." Draco spun me around on my heels and marched me out of the room before I could protest.

We made our way down the hallways as students around us buzzed with excitement about going home; Draco's hand was in tangled with mine as we walked down to the Great Hall causing the younger years to whisper to one another as we did so, once we reached the doors of the Great Hall Ginny was standing there waiting for us with her silly grin.

"Hi Ginny." I said once we reached her, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Hermione you look so cute today!" Ginny replied as she let go of me and pulled Draco in for a hug, he hugged back.

"Thanks Ginny it's something I had packed for going home." I talked while we made our way into the overly busy Great Hall.

"So what have you two got planned over the break since you aren't going to be together?" Ginny asked while taking a seat where ever we could find a place to sit, Hufflepuff table I think.

"Um actually Ginny, Draco is coming to stay with me over the break." I answered a little hesitantly looking towards my best friend.

"Really?" She looked between the two of us, I simply nodded my head.

"Yeah, he's spending some time with muggles." I lightly teased as I poked my tongue out at him.

"You haven't even asked me to come to your place yet!" Ginny was both complaining and whining at the same time.

"Over coming to your house? You're kidding right? There isn't magic at my place it's just normal." I replied looking down the long table of food, the smell was making my mouth water.

"I'm still insulted." She growled stabbing a piece of toast with her fork before lifting it onto her plate.

"Don't be I'm a rather boring person at home." I spoke slower then I thought while I was watching her stab her toast into little pieces.

"Hi." Ron spoke while plonking himself down next to his sister while she murdered her toast.

"Draco is staying with Hermione this break." She growled through her teeth as she shot me a glare.

"You haven't even asked us over?" Ron looked over at me as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"It's not like it's anything special! You always ask me over to yours so I didn't bother boring you with my house!" I slammed my fists down onto the hard wooden table, regretting it once it happened but it caused them both to jump and stare at me.

"That hurt didn't it." Draco murmured over to me while placing some more food onto his plate.

"Yes. But that's not the point." I growled in a low voice back to Draco before turning my gaze back at the two red-heads.

"Ginny been on about it for a while?" Ron asked blankly looking over to Draco who gave a small nod.

"Well I thought she would have asked me a long time ago." Ginny continued on this rocky path with quite a lot of spite in her voice.

"Oh for God sake Ginny!" I once again growled while grabbing some toast and bacon for breakfast.

"Just saying is all." Ginny hissed shoving some tiny toast pieces into her mouth.

"Oh shut up." I snarled back at her just before taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"So meeting the family Draco?" Ron asked attempting to change the subject as Ginny and I glared at each other.

"I have met her sister, sort of." Draco answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Charm right? I don't think I've really spoken to her much." Ron now turned to glare at me as I frowned back.

"Oh look its time to go." I said suddenly standing up and crashing out of my seat.

* * *

I wanted to avoid conversation about my sister; she had a bit of a crush on Ron from the first time she met him and that was a situation I was willing to avoid. I didn't bother looking back after my very un-lady like exit as I made my way out of the Great Hall, I was thinking too much again because I suddenly felt a strong push against my chest then I fell backwards onto the hard wooden floor.

"Gee mudblood you almost touched me." I heard Pansy's voice call out to me as my eyes automatically rolled.

"Pansy, how lovely it is to see you again." I sighed sarcastically, pulling myself up off the floor.

"Look Mudblood I warned you about staying around Draco… and it won't be long until you regret it." Pansy's words were dripping with a poisonous tone as she was inches from my face as she threatened me.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you Pansy?" I asked standing my ground.

"Yeah mudblood, you really should." Her words were poison and I could feel her hate in every inch of my body.

"Pansy give it a rest, Draco is my _boyfriend_, has been for a while now." I was over this conversation, I just wanted her gone.

"He can't have something that's dead." Her voice was quiet but that didn't stop the impact it had on me I avoided eye contact while staring straight ahead of myself.

An evil smirk crossed her lips and she just stood there for a second or two, she shoved me out of the way roughly as I wanted to just let her go but I just couldn't, I spun around to face her.

"He's spending the break with me, just thought I'd let you know." I didn't wait for a reply as I turned back around and walked off, feeling rather accomplished.

I walked alone down towards the train, my bags had already been taken down and I knew that Crookshanks would be waiting for me at the train station, I had a bad feeling about Pansy but I tried my best not to think of the wrench. I was both excited and nervous about letting Draco come back with me over the break, what if he didn't like my family or who I was around them?

"Harry?" I called out suddenly, looking at the lone figure already at the train station.

"What do you want Hermione?" Harry's voice was distant and as cold as the snowy wether itself.

"Harry you have to start talking to me, do you really hate me?" I slowly moved towards him as he had his back towards me.

"How could you be with Malfoy?" His voice was low and he refused to turn around and look at me.

"Draco shouldn't have anything to do with us Harry; I thought we were best friends?" I stopped just inched from him but he still didn't turn around to look at me.

"He's a bad person Hermione and I thought you were smart enough to notice." He snapped harshly turning to face me as he did.

"He's not a bad person Harry but this isn't about him it's about us." My voice was shaky with anger; I curled my hands into fists as he towered over me.

"You know he is, he is using you but you're just blinded! He can't be trusted and you shouldn't be with him."

"You know nothing about him Harry but it isn't about him it's about you and me and why you are so angry!"

"He is bad news and you're an idiot for being with him."

"Well I love him so…"

Harry roughly grabbed onto my right wrist and pulled me into him, his grip on my wrist made me whimper a little in pain while his rage filled eyes stared right though me.

"Harry that hurts." I could feel tears build up while my vision blurred, he didn't realise me though if anything his grip tightened on my pressure points, but I couldn't use magic on him... He was Harry…

"I'm warning you, stay away from him." His voice was dangerous and it scared me while his face was inches from mine.

"Hermione?" Thank god, it was Draco coming towards us as tears fell silently down my cheeks.

"Idiot." Harry whispered to me before roughly throwing me backwards, causing me to fall to the cold stone floor.

"Harry please." I sighed in a hopeless effort to get through to him, holding my wrist in pain.

"You okay?" Draco asked soothingly while bending down to my side.

"You may have fooled her Malfoy but I'm on to you." Harry sounded paranoid as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his long brown wand.

"You've finally lost it Potter." Draco spat back in spite, standing up straight and pulling out his wand.

"Harry stop it, what is wrong with you?" I yelled desperately, he had been acting funny all year but this was ridicules.

"_Cru_…" My eyes widened and I couldn't let him finish the curse, in a flash my wand was out

"_Impedimenta!_"

Harry flew backwards from the impact of the spell before hitting the stations stone floor with a thud, my eyes were still wide as I was standing on my feet in front of Draco protectively it seemed.

"That is a forbidden spell Harry! What the hell are you doing?" I was practically screaming I could feel my body shake in anger and worry.

"Miss Granger I think I should take it from here." Dumbledore's wise old voice filled my ears as I turned around to look behind us.

"Sir I started it." I lied, I didn't want him to get into trouble, something was seriously wrong with him.

"I'm sure he would have appreciated that Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied humbly making his way over to a half unconscious Harry.

I went to say something else but I resisted and in an instant Harry and Dumbledore had disappeared, I burst into tears as I covered my face quickly to hide it, but he could tell anyway. He pulled me into a big hug and let out a soft sigh, letting his breath tickle my skin.

"Why did he do that? What is his problem my god all I wanted to do was talk some sense into him!" I was yelling in anger but also sobbing in pain, I felt so betrayed and it was all just because I fell in love.

"Potter's lost it Granger; he'll be fine soon so stop wasting your time worrying about him." He patted my back gently as all I could do was cry like an idiot.

"Let's just go home." I sighed quietly, refusing to cry anymore.

"Alright Hermione, let's go home." Draco replied giving me a little squeeze, making me smile just a little.

Draco led me into the train via holding my hand; he had picked up Crookshanks in the other hand as he led me to the 'head' carriage, once inside the elegant carriage I collapsed onto the red carpeted seat in silence. Crookshanks jumped up onto my stomach and curled himself up into a little ball as he rose up and down along with my breathing; my mind was racing as I stared into nothing.

"Stop worrying okay? Everything will be back to normal soon." Draco helplessly sighed out to me before collapsing onto the rather comfy chair opposite to me.

"I just don't want to think about it." I replied unkindly placing my right arm over my face to cover it.

"Alright then Granger." Draco replied as I heard his sigh of defeat.

The train ride was quiet, I didn't feel like talking and Draco wasn't going to push me… But he didn't once leave the carriage for anything, he stayed with me. Then before I knew it the train and come to a stop and we were back at platform nine and three quarters.

**

* * *

I know it was a little on the boring side but I needed to get it through so I can go on with the rest of my plans! Stick with me it can't all be doom doom doom! Please review.**


End file.
